A True Sky
by TunaFishOfTheSKY
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Takahashi are twins. But they are total opposites, and when Reborn comes to train the younger twin to become Vongola Decimo, he only has one thing to say:"Nono, I think you chose the wrong twin..." Adult!Reborn Adult!Arcobaleno and maybe a little bit of R27...ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 Home Tutor Reborn!

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I might not do well. Anyway, I hope you'll like it!

The stories 'More Than No Good' by KuraiArcoiris and the unfinished story 'The Rightful Sky' by Heir to the Sky inspired me to write this! Enjoy~

This chapter was Beta'ed by Lunakatsuma

* * *

***Venice, Italy, Vongola Mansion***

"Reborn, it is time to choose a new Vongola Boss. These bones of mine are turning too old for me to continue being a Mafia Boss."

A twenty-one-year-old man wearing a black suit tipped his fedora down so it covered his face, a green chameleon sitting on the brim of his hat. "And who will this 'new Boss' be?"

The old man sitting on the throne in front of the man smiled kindly.

"His name is Sawada Takahashi."

* * *

***Namimori, Japan***

"This is all Dame-Tsuna's fault! If we hadn't had this _loser_on our team, we would have won!"

A brunet with gravity-defying hair and caramel eyes stood silently in the middle of the argument.

"The loser team has to clean up the equipment! Good luck with that, _losers_!" a buff teen from the other team hollered and laughed.

"Why you-" Another brown-haired boy who looked exactly like the silent boy named Tsuna glared angrily at his look-alike and yelled, "Look what you did! It's all your fault! You made us lose, so you have to clean it up!"

"Maa maa, Takahashi, he tried his best. Don't blame it all on him," a tall, nicer-looking, and raven-haired teen smiled, trying to calm down the angry boy.

"Tch. Whatever, Yamamoto," Takahashi growled angrily, his dark brown eyes glaring at his frail-looking twin. "I'm the boss here, so he has to listen to me!" However, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the older twin of Sawada Takahashi, stayed silent, his head lowered. Takahashi continued anyway, bringing his fist up close to Tsuna's face and threatening, "Clean it up! If you don't, you know what'll come up!"

At this, Tsuna flinched and nodded, head still down as Takahashi and his friends walked away, leaving the poor boy alone to clean up the mess. He felt sympathetic eyes come from where Takahashi's group was walking away. He didn't need to know who it was. His fists clenched by his side as he thought, _I don't need anyone's sympathy, _cleaning up the equipment so he could go home and cook dinner with his mom and do his homework, despite his most-likely irreversible, horrible grades in his classes.

This was Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Takahashi's relationship. Tsunayoshi didn't know why his younger twin hated him, his older brother, so much. Once the two brothers were eight, Takahashi began to hang out with different kids and started to treat Tsuna badly. Tsuna had done nothing wrong to his younger brother, but deep in the bottom of his mind, behind all the hurt he had been through, lay the question…

_WHY?_

* * *

When Tsuna was cleaning up, it was silent. When Tsuna was walking home that afternoon, it was silent. Everything was silent, besides the rustling of the sakura trees from the gentle winds and the birds whistling. He savored this quiet moment by himself, just like he did everyday when he walked home, alone. After all, he was Dame-Tsuna; a loser, clumsy, quiet, had horrible grades, and was known for having no friends at all.

Tsuna's classmates always questioned his quiet behavior. Some believed he was too afraid or too shy to speak, while others believed he was mute. But Tsuna always ignored his classmates' thoughts towards him. As long as he knew why he was quiet himself, nothing else mattered.

As Tsuna approached the door to his house, he heard some yells from the inside of his house, accompanied by the ringing of multiple gunshots. Tsuna frowned worriedly. _Is Okaa-san okay? Who's shooting that gun? What about Takahashi? Is he alright too?_

Just as Tsuna was about to open the door, it was thrown open by none other than his brother, Takahashi, who ran over the threshold frantically and hid behind his older twin. "Don't shoot me!" Takahashi screamed.

Tsuna briefly glanced at his brother before looking back towards the entrance to his house. There, a man wearing a suit and a yellow-striped fedora stood, holding a green gun. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the man but did not move from his spot. There was something about that man that made Tsuna relax, yet he kept his posture.

Then a thought came into his mind. _Who makes custom-colored guns these days!?_

The man tipped his hat, his gun still pointed at the frightened Takahashi and the strangely calm yet protective Tsuna. "Ciaossu," he greeted, causing Tsuna to give him a curious look. He smirked. "I'm Reborn, Taka-Baka's home tutor. It's nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Taka-Baka's older twin brother."

Tsuna nodded in his direction while Takahashi glared at him, exclaiming in annoyance, "I told you already, I don't need a home tutor!"

At this, Sawada Nana, the twins' mother, appeared at the front door. "But of course you need a home tutor, Taka-chan!" she responded with an innocent, bright smile. "Besides, he said he would do it for free if we give him a free place to stay and food!"

Takahashi transferred his glare from his mother to Reborn to Tsuna, where it finally settled. "Only Dame-Tsuna needs a home tutor! I have better grades than him!" he exclaimed bitterly.

Reborn smirked again, tilting his gun so that it was facing Takahashi's face, which was poking out from behind his brother as he glared. "But your C-average grades aren't good enough."

Nana, for some reason, smiled good-naturedly as if men pointing guns at her child was completely normal and harmless, walking back into the house to prepare dinner. Takahashi grabbed his brother's shoulders and pushed him forward towards Reborn, using him as a shield as he cried, "Wahhhhh don't shoot me! Shoot Dame-Tsuna instead!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow at this. "And why should I shoot your brother instead…?"

Tsuna watched the scene, silent as always as he commented on the situation in his thoughts. Somehow, even though the strange man was pointing a gun at him (which normally meant 'danger'), he could tell that the man wouldn't really kill either of the twins in any way, especially since Nana was so calm about the situation. _Just my intuition, I guess, _he surmised, nodding to himself.

Then, Takahashi spoke again, and Tsuna felt something inside of him break a little more, despite all the other times Takahashi had been mean to him.

"Because no one would care if he died!"

Reborn frowned at this. _What kind of brother would sacrifice his own flesh and blood just to save himself?_ _This is certainly not boss material. _He sighed, his gun morphing back into a green chameleon that crawled onto the man's fedora. Crossing his arms, he stared at Tsuna, who was looking down and shaking, caramel eyes filled with sadness. Seeing this, he shot a menacing glare at Takahashi as he walked up to the twins and smacked Takahashi on the head, making him fall flat on his ass.

"OW!" Takahashi shouted, smacking away the helping hand that was Tsuna's. "What the hell was that for!?"

Reborn ignored the question and took a step back. "Looks like I'll have to fix that attitude of yours," he commented darkly before turning around to face the Sawada Residence's front door.

"What attitude!? I don't have an attitude! And go away!" Reborn ignored the exclamations, too, walking back into the house without a single look back. Noticing that the man was gone, Takahashi muttered, "That damn man…" Then he glared at Tsuna, who was shaking slightly, and scoffed. "What are you still doing out here!?" He narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Go away and make dinner! I don't wanna see your face! It disgusts me!" Tsuna stumbled, hesitated, then traced Reborn's footsteps into the house with his head down. "I hate him. I hate him so much…" Takahashi hissed to himself.

Little did he know, a certain fedora-wearing man had not, in fact, left the scene. Having heard the entire thing, Reborn deepened his frown. _What's wrong with this boy? Why does he hate Tsunayoshi so much? _Reborn thought as he strode away slowly, many thoughts swarming in his head. _Well, there are two things about Takahashi that I know for sure… 1) he's loud and annoying and 2) he hates his older brother. _Reborn scowled. The spies he had sent for information were useless. All they had written were the twins' _bio_, not what they did physically did or how they acted towards other people.

Reborn's thoughts strayed to the other twin, Tsunayoshi. He certainly was a mystery that Reborn couldn't help but be curious about. He had not heard the small boy say a single word since their meeting. _It is just me, or does Tsuna not like to talk at all? _His younger brother most definitely did, and it was beyond annoying. However, with just one look, Reborn could already tell that the older twin was a shy and quiet sort of person.

_Is this why Nono chose Takahashi? Because he was the louder of the two?_

No, that couldn't be it.

During their private meeting, Reborn had not questioned Nono's request. After all, he was the Vongola's best hitman, and he only did what Nono told him to do, no questions asked. Maybe he should have asked for more information…

Reborn's thoughts were cut off when Nana's voice rang out. "Reborn-kun, it's time for dinner!"

* * *

Dinner had been awfully quiet. Reborn had expected the meal to be loud and noisy with Takahashi's obnoxious voice, but it had been absolutely silent. It was a bit… disturbing.

When the house's occupants were getting ready for bed, Reborn grabbed both of the boys and brought them into his own room. Tsuna was still silent, as expected, and Takahashi was still giving his brother a nasty look… also, unfortunately, as expected.

"Let's make this quick," Reborn stated, sitting down and making himself comfortable. "I am a home tutor, as you know, but not just for the normal maths and school subjects; that's just a façade." He paused for effect. "I am Reborn, the best hitman in the world. I serve the Vongola and I am here to train Sawada Takahashi into a mafia boss."

Both Takahashi and Tsuna (finally, a change in expression) gave Reborn a shocked look.

"Wh-what? M-me? A boss!? Haha, quit joking around…" Takahashi stammered nervously.

Reborn stared at him, a neutral expression on his face. "I do not lie unless it is necessary. And would I ever kid around about being a mafia boss? This is serious. You, Sawada Takahashi, are going to be the Vongola's next boss; the Vongola Decimo."

"B-but I don't want to be a mafia boss!" Takahashi exclaimed indignantly.

"It doesn't matter whether you _want _to be or not. _You. Will. Be. Vongola. Decimo," _Reborn ordered, putting emphasis on the last five words.

Takahashi gave Reborn a withering look before pointing at Tsuna, who automatically looked down shyly. "Then why is _he _here?"

"Siblings need to know what their siblings are doing, of course," Reborn stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Takahashi huffed in annoyance. "Tch. Whatever. I don't have time for this bullshit. I'm outta here."

The brunet quickly left, not letting Reborn speak or move an inch. Tsuna gazed at Reborn for a moment before blushing slightly and hastily looking back down at his feet. He was about to walk out of the door when Reborn stopped him.

"Why won't you talk?" Reborn asked curiously. "I haven't heard you say anything so far."

Tsuna stood still, his back facing Reborn as he pondered the question. _That's right… the reason I stopped communicating with anyone is because… _The brunet turned his head and his brown eyes met Reborn's onyx pair for one swift moment before he swiftly took his leave as well.

Reborn froze at the sight before tipping his fedora down over his face. Leon, the chameleon, licked his master playfully as Reborn thought about what he had seen in Tsunayoshi's eyes. The sadness, the pain, the _loneliness_. And there was one unspoken question that had been conveyed through that one look:

_What's the point of speaking when no one wants to listen?_

* * *

So, the first chapter was sort of angsty, since it showed how Takahashi felt about Tsuna and the twins' personalities. I didn't notice until I finished that Reborn was a little OOC. But hey, this is the adult form we're talking about, right? Also, Tsuna is a bit of a depressing person, being really quiet and all, but he'll get more talkative! I'm not a very angsty person, so I'm not sure whether I did a depressing Tsuna right, but oh well. -_-

Don't worry; the future chapters will get brighter! Thanks for reading!

R & R!


	2. Chapter 2 Mochida vs The Wrong Sawada

Hey guys, it's me again, here with another chapter! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! :D I'm glad that you guys like my story.

Oh, and before I start. To WinterGuardianAngel24: Don't worry, I won't rip off of other stories! ;) I have this whole story planned out! :3

PM me if you want to know what the rest of the story will be like, or if you want to suggest any other scenes I could use!

And once again, thank you to all those reviewers, followers, and favorites!

Here's the next chapter! ENJOY~

This Chapter was Beta'ed by Lunakatsuma

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG_!

"GAHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY LUNATIC! GET THAT GUN AWAY FROM ME!"

A few more gunshots rang through the Sawada Residence.

"AHHHHH! HELP! QUIT SHOOTING ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Tsuna turned from the stove just in time to see his twin brother, Takahashi, run down the stairs frantically with his spiky brown hair everywhere. His clothes were crumpled and half-on.

A black-haired man named Reborn followed him, a black gun in hand this time and a chameleon on his shoulder. "You need to wake up earlier, Taka-Baka," Reborn stated, taking a seat at the dining table and casually waiting for his food as he put away his gun.

Tsuna giggled slightly. Seeing his brother frightened by a man with a strange chameleon on his shoulder was actually quite refreshing.

"Dame-Tsuna, hurry up with the food or you'll be late to school like Taka-Baka," Reborn ordered impatiently, in the mood for some espresso.

Tsuna sighed and nodded as he set the plates on the table and went to start on Reborn's espresso. Then he froze. _Wait, how did he know about my status?_

Reborn smirked as he saw Tsuna stop in his tracks. "Simple. You trip every three to five minutes or so. From what my information on you says, your grades are horrible, you have no talent in every school subject, and you always get bitten to death by Hibari Kyoya for being late to school. Because of that, you're Dame-Tsuna," Reborn explained loudly.

_Well, whose fault do you think it is that I'm late for school all the time? _Tsuna thought irritably.

"Your own," Reborn replied and tipped the brim of his fedora over his eyes.

_He's a mind reader. I knew it._

"No, I'm not. You're just easy to read."

Tsuna pouted a little and continued getting the coffee ready.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of everything!" Takahashi exclaimed angrily as he tried to put his shirt on properly, tripping over his own pants.

"Then speak up, Baka-Taka," Reborn responded, as if it were obvious. "What kind of boss doesn't speak out loud?"

"Quit it with the mafia boss shit!" Takahashi shouted, irritated. "It isn't even real!"

Reborn smirked. "You'll believe it soon enough... once your training has started.

Unfortunately for Takahashi, Reborn had whispered it so quietly that the annoyed brunette hadn't heard of the horror that was on its way.

* * *

***Namimori Middle School***

"Herbivores, quit crowding and get to class or I'll bite you to death," a raven-haired prefect threatened coldly, tonfa in hand. The students of Namimori Middle quickly scattered, terrified of the dark aura the skylark was giving out. This was the one and only Hibari Kyoya, the prefect of Namimori.

Once all of the students had fled, Hibari turned to the front gates and saw a certain brown-haired and caramel-eyed herbivore running towards the gate in a hurry. Hibari checked his watch. _It's 8:57 A.M. School starts at 9. Hn, the herbivore's earlier than usual, _he thought, nearing the running brunet.

Tsuna was running to school frantically. Takahashi always left hiim to do the dishes by himself and Reborn had mysteriously disappeared after breakfast. Thankfully, he had managed to finish his own meal and get to school after writing his mother, who had yet to return from her early morning shopping trip, a note saying that her breakfast was in the microwave. He was glad that he had gotten to school fifteen minutes than he usually did, but he only had three minutes left!

Tsuna saw the black-haired prefect at the gates and mentally screamed, _PLEASE DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH! _He nervously reached the gates of Namimori Middle and as he stopped to regain his breath, completely exhausted from running nonstop from his house, Hibari approached him.

"Herbivore..." Hibari growled as he stood before the frightened boy.

_P-please don't bite me to death! I don't think I'm late! _Tsuna thought hopefully. Just as he was about to continue thinking frantic thoughts, Tsuna felt something flick his forehead slightly. He looked at Hibari, who had already turned around, in confusion.

"Don't be late to class, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death," the skylark stated as he disappeared into the school building.

Tsuna regained his composure and stared at the spot where the prefect had just been standing, a strange yet confused look on his face.

The bell rang.

The brunet mentally screamed again and ran to his classroom before Hibari could find him once more and bite him to death.

* * *

A certain kendo captain glared and clenched his fists angrily as he watched the younger Sawada brother smile charmingly at his crush and walk away, the bell ringing.

"Mochida-senpai, it's time for class!" someone called his way, but Mochida ignored it.

"Sawada Takahashi..." the kendo captain, now known as Mochida Kensuke, hissed. "You're going down, no matter what!"

Unbeknownst to him, the target of his fury had smirked, watching Mochida stalk away from the corner of his eye. "Bring it."

A certain fedora-wearing man watched the scene from afar and tipped his hat. "Let's see what our young soon-to-be Vongola boss is capable of," he stated to no one in particular, walking towards the gym building.

* * *

Tsuna found a note in his locker after school.

_**Sawada,**_

_Meet me at the gym after class; we'll settle it there._

_-Mochida_

Tsuna stared at the letter curiously. _What does Mochida-senpai want from me? _Sadly for him, seeing almost all of Namimori's students cheering him and Mochida on once he entered the gym was _not _what he had expected.

"Kick his ass, Sawada!"

"Do it for your love, Kyoko!"

_Excuse me? _Tsuna thought incredulously, staring at them with a dumbfounded expression on his face. _Kyoko's love? What the hell?_ Tsuna had no romantic feelings for Namimori's most popular girl whatsoever; he hadn't even talked to her once. _What's going on? Why are people cheering me on? Why are they cheering for Dame-Tsuna? What did I do? _He had a strange feeling that someone was watching him from above and suppressed a shiver.

Just above the lower gym floor stood Reborn, a disgusted look on his face as he watched from the railing. "That Taka-Baka. What a coward. He chickened out and left it up to this clueless Dame-Tsuna. He is definitely not Boss material," Reborn muttered, promising to beat the younger Sawada twin for this later.

"There you are, Sawada! I thought you chickened out for a moment! Now we can settle this!" Mochida shouted from the middle of the gym.

A walkway formed for Tsuna as he slowly approached the kendo captain, a little scared. _Settle what?_

As if Mochida was reading his mind, he exclaimed, "For Kyoko's love! You know I like the school's idol and you flirted with her! I'll take you down!" Mochida yelled angrily.

Tsuna decided that he had to do something about this misunderstanding. "B-but, I-I di-" he stammered quietly, trying to reason.

However, Mochida's voice overlapped his. "Here's the deal!" he shouted. "If I win, I get Kyoko, and if you win, you get Kyoko. You only have to get one hit, okay!?" He threw a wooden katana and some armor at Tsuna. "Put these on, Sawada, and we'll begin! Hurry up!"

Unfortunately for Tsuna, Mochida was too angry to notice that he was going against the wrong Sawada. After all, they _were _twins. "I-I d-didn't d-do..." Tsuna couldn't form the words, his voice raspy from the lack of use.

"GO SAWADA!"

"YOU CAN DO IT!"

"FOR KYOKO!"

"KICK HIS ASS, TAKAHASHI!"

The last comment made Tsuna freeze. _They think I'm Takahashi!? _Well, it did make sense. They were cheering for him because Takahashi was pretty popular... whereas Tsuna was dame and couldn't hold the sword that had been given to him to save his life.

In the crowd, a ginger-haired girl looked worriedly at Tsuna, knowing that it was not Takahashi and instead the older twin from the way he timidly walked and didn't speak. "Tsuna-kun..." she whispered anxiously.

"W-wait, I'm not T-Takahashi-" Tsuna tried to explain, but he was ignored.

"Of course they would give him the heavy katana and armor," Reborn muttered darkly. "They want to make sure their captain wins."

As Tsuna put on the armor and picked up the wooden katana (or rather, tried to), he felt heavier than he usually did and had a hard time moving around. Just as they were about to begin, he figured out the situation. _He... he confessed to Kyoko! Everyone knows that Mochida has a major crush on her, so no one would dare to hit on her! And that note-!_

"BEGIN!"

"Wai-"

_BAM!_

Tsuna was knocked down to the ground in less than a second, a katana pointed at his throat. Tsuna groaned in pain.

"You lose," Mochida told him smugly, preparing for the final blow.

Up above, Reborn was loading a Dying Will Bullet.

Tsuna closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that was sure to come at any moment. _I'm done for._

**No, you're not.**

_Huh?_

**You still haven't shown your true self.**

_W-what a-are y-you... Who a-are you?_

A chuckle rang through Tsuna's head. **I am you, and you are me. All in all, we are one and the same. Now, fight with all you've got!**

_I-I can't... I'm not strong enough... I'll always be dame._

**Nonsense. Since I can't unleash the real you yet, this is the best I can do... for now. Good luck.**

Something inside of Tsuna woke up, and he felt as if he could do anything. He felt desperate... like a dying will. And in a flash, Tsuna was up and behind Mochida, holding his katana up as if it weighed nothing, looking perfectly fine with the heavy armor. His now-orange eyes blazed with a newfound will. "I can't go down yet," he stated coldly and he attacked Mochida, who dodged just in time.

Everyone watched in excitement. Here was the real battle!

"Wh-what the- how did you get behind me so quickly!?" Mochida shouted in surprise as another blow was dodged. Tsuna didn't answer, keeping up his assault. Mochida blocked the attack that was heading for his breastplate and retaliated by swinging his sword at Tsuna's legs. Tsuna jumped backwards and landed on the ground perfectly, causing Mochida to grit his teeth. Tsuna charged at him again, which Mochida had anticipated. The kendo captain swung his sword, only to meet the air. "Wha-"

Before he could finish his interjection, he felt a pain on his back and fell forward, groaning.

Everyone was silent.

...

"YEAHHHH!"

"HE DID IT!"

Everyone began to cheer for the brunette as his eyes went from blazing orange to a timid brown. Tsuna dropped the katana and fell to his knees as everyone crowded around him.

"GOOD JOB!"

"YOU DEFEATED MOCHIDA!"

Tsuna stood shakily on his feet and took off the armor, shocked and exhausted.

"HOW COULD YOU DEFEAT HIM!?"

A familiar voice echoed through the gym. Everyone quieted down, whispering among themselves as another walkway was formed for the figure of his brother, Takahashi.

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"I never knew he could talk that loudly."

"Dame-Tsuna's never angry."

"I'm not Dame-Tsuna!" Takahashi shouted, pointing at Tsuna. "That's Dame-Tsuna! I'm Takahashi!"

Shock and confusion swept through the audience.

"You mean Dame-Tsuna defeated Mochida!?"

"No way! Dame-Tsuna confessed to Kyoko!?"

"No, we know that Dame-Tsuna doesn't like Kyoko!"

"It was Takahashi that confessed!"

"Then why was Mochida fighting Dame-Tsuna!?"

"Dame-Tsuna was probably set up!"

At this statement, Takahashi glared at Tsuna and shouted angrily, "You were supposed to lose!"

Tsuna stayed silent, not noticing a tall figure walk up next to him. "You mean I've been fighting Dame-Tsuna the entire time!?" Mochida demanded, having completely recovered.

Takahashi looked nervous for a moment before regaining his composure. "Y-yeah, what about it?" he asked boldly.

Mochida glared harder at the younger twin. "'What about it'!? I have my pride here! I don't fight people for fun unless they've done something they shouldn't have done! And Sawada here didn't do anything!" Mochida shouted ferociously. "I was supposed to fight _you_! Coward!"

_He... has a compassionate side...? _Tsuna and everyone else thought, sweatdropping a little.

"I'm not a coward!" Takahashi replied indignantly.

Mochida smirked. "Let's settle this, you bastard."

And for one hour, one could hear screaming in the gym from the younger Sawada twin. The other students gained a newfound respect towards Dame-Tsuna.

Reborn tipped his hat, satisfied with the battle he had seen. _That Dame-Tsuna... his Dying Will is there. He has the potential to be a candidate for the Vongola Decimo, although I can sense that his Sky Flames have been sealed away. I'll have to talk to Nono and Iemitsu about this... _And with that, the world's number one hitman left Namimori Middle's campus. Taka-Baka_ certainly isn't worthy to be a boss._

* * *

During the walk home, Tsuna thought about what had happened at school. _So, Takahashi planned this out... _Tsuna frowned as he reached his home. Normally, Takahashi was home before Tsuna was, since the older twin usually had to clean up messes and run some errands before returning. However, this time, Takahashi had to cope with the bruises he had received from Mochida. _I should have stopped them, _Tsuna thought to himself, but another side of him said, _He deserves it._

Now that Tsuna thought about, who _was _that voice in his head? It was strange. It almost sounded as if-

_BAM._

The door slammed open to reveal an angry Takahashi standing at the front. "It's your fault that I got into this mess!" Takahashi growled, pointing at his obvious bruises.

Tsuna sighed. _It would never have happened if you had never put that letter in my locker, since it was meant for you, _the brunet thought exasperatedly

Then Takahashi punched Tsuna in the cheek, causing him to fall to the floor, groaning in pain. Before Takahashi could land another blow, Reborn was there and hit him hard with his polished gun. "OWWWW!"

"Taka-Baka, quit venting through your brother and get inside. It's time for dinner, and Mama brought sushi home," Reborn ordered, dragging the frustrated Takahashi inside, leaving Tsuna alone. Reborn gave Tsuna one last look before muttering something. If it weren't for Tsuna's well-trained ears, he wouldn't have hard those two words of praise.

"Good job."

Tsuna smiled a little.

* * *

_**Nono,**_

_Beginning to train Sawada Takahashi. Older twin, Sawada Tsunayoshi, has also shown potential in becoming the boss, but I will do as you say. I will try my best._

_-Reborn_

Reborn sighed as he began writing the other letter.

_**Baka-Iemitsu,**_

_You baka! Takahashi was not a good choice! One day with him and I already despise him! He treats Tsunayoshi horribly! What were you and Nono thinking!? I suggest you rethink your decision about this and maybe come and visit sometime to see your younger son's behavior! You really are a baka! I should have shot you when I had the chance! I won't hesitate to the next time I see you!_

_-Reborn_

Reborn sighed again as he sealed the letters and gave it to the mail-bird. As it flew away, he thought, _This is going to be interesting._

Som how was it? Sorry about the fight scene, I'm not very good at them... :P

And I'm thinking about putting some 1827 in this fanfic, so I'm asking for your opinions. Reborn V.S. Hibari for Tsuna's love, anyone?

Thanks for reading! Next chapter comes with Gokudera! :3


	3. Chapter 3 A Dynamite obsessed Italian

Hey guys, it's TunaFish here again with another chapter here! And thanks to all of you and your reviews, favs, and follows! It really encouraged me to write another chapter and post it really early! And I also have a lot of free time since it's Christmas Break! Oh, and Merry Christmas in Asia!  
Anyways, so I read all your guys reviews and it seems that R27 is the winner for this fanfic, so I'll stick to that :3 Sorry 1827 fans, looks like Reborn x Tsuna is much more popular here!  
Here's the newest chapter! ENJOY~

* * *

~~~Chapter 3~~~

Tsuna sighed in exhaustion as he slowly walked to school, not caring whether he was going to be late or not. But in reality, he had 40 minutes before school started.  
It had been a week since Reborn came into the Sawada Twins lives and he and Takahashi had already begun their so-called 'mafia' training. The two began coming home late at night with a battered, bloody, and bruised Takahashi and a perfectly fine Reborn. Reborn also began to tutor Takahashi constantly too. Tsuna had heard gunshots, yelling, and screams in the middle of the night from Takahashi's room, but never bothered to ask, and all this training and studying constantly worried Tsuna for his younger twin brother. He would try to tend to Takahashi's wounds but was rejected harshly and pushed to the floor. Takahashi was always whining about training and homework about how stupid it was and that the mafia wasn't real, but was immediately shut up by Reborn who shot a bullet next to his head.

"Next time, I won't miss, Taka-Baka."  
Plus, for some unknown reason, Reborn had also begun to tutor Tsuna with endless amounts of homework, which added to his schoolwork.  
"I'll shoot you if you get a question wrong, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn had stated, pointing his morphing chameleon turned gun, Leon, at the poor brunette. And let's just say, Tsuna had found out what the hitman and his twin had been doing for the past week at night time and had barely made it out alive, his room covered in holes. And all of these situations exhausted him at the moment but, because of Reborn's Spartan tutoring, Tsuna's homework had gone from a 10/100 to a 25/100, which was a great improvement, in Tsuna's eyes. But wasn't Reborn only Takahashi's home tutor?

" I suggest you get tutoring lessons aside from me since I'll be training and tutoring Taka-Baka for most of my time. Someone from your class… Like Kurokawa Hana. She's a genius right? Ask her. You'll learn many things from her." Reborn's words from early this morning echoed through his mind as he stopped in front of his homeroom class's door. He opened it and looked around, saw other early students and spotted a familiar female genius sitting down at her desk, doing what seems to be her biology class's homework due in two days.

'So this is why Reborn sent me here early in the morning… But how did he know she goes to school early?' Tsuna thought as he walked into the classroom, shivering slightly when he remembered how Reborn knock Tsuna out of bed with his Leon-hammer.

'I might as well ask her.'  
He ignored the stares and whispers he received from his classmates and fought down his slight blush from receiving attention, but a certain sentence had made his blush disappear.

"-Tsuna beat Mochida."

"Stupid Takahashi, how could he do that?"

"Poor Tsunayoshi-san."

"**Taka-kun is a horrible brother."**

'H…He's n-not horrible.' Tsuna thought, a little irritated at his classmates. As he approached the female genius known as Kurokawa Hana, he felt like he was being watched and looked outside the window at another building, and on the roof was his younger brother's Mafia Boss Tutor standing there, staring at him, Leon-gun in hand, as if telling him:

"Ask her. Or I'll shoot you."  
Tsuna slightly shivered at the look Reborn was giving him and nodded and continued on to the female genius.

"And the fun starts here…today…"  
Reborn chuckled and tipped his hat over his eyes.

"…Soon, when the Smokin' Bomb is on the loose…"

"…So Sawada, you want me to tutor you?" Kurokawa Hana asked and crossed her arms, a bit surprised that the small looking brunette, who spoke only few words, actually spoke to her, even if it was quiet and raspy. Tsuna nodded meekly at Hana's superior voice. She narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me the reason why you want me to tutor you…" She asked, a cautious look on her face. Tsuna sighed and gazed out the window, spotting his twin brother, Takahashi, who was flat on the ground and looked to be in pain, and Reborn, who mysteriously appeared, and was currently stepping on Takahashi's head with his left foot, who yelled out in pain, his friends watching with a dumbfounded look. Hana followed his gaze and rose an eyebrow at the interesting scene, but knew what Tsuna meant.

"You," Hana started, "want to prove to everyone, especially Takahashi, that you're more than just Dame, and because that man stepping on the Baka will promise a horror filled future for you." Hana guessed accurately, and glanced at Reborn for a moment, with a strange look on her face. Tsuna nodded slowly.

'Something like that.' He thought.  
Hana stared hard at Tsuna for moment, contemplating something, and then looked out the window, muttering, "I always hated that stupid baka-bastard of a brother you have…"  
and "…Trying to hit on Kyoko. Tch, as if he ever could." She then, made a decision and huffed.

"Alright, I'll tutor you, but I'm not doing this for your sake. I'm doing it because I like you better than your obnoxious and loud brother. You're more quiet and you don't annoy Kyoko." She said and looked out the window again. She noticed the small smile that Tsuna gave her and thought of something else.

"But," She began, "I won't do it for free. I want 842 yen (Around $10.00) per week, got it?" She explained. Tsuna nodded again, not really that he was going to loose his money. It was all worth it. Then the bell rang and Tsuna turned to leave, but Hana spoke once again.

"Oh, and every session is after school for 2 hours, everyday, and at 1:00 p.m. on weekends for 3 hours. Our first session is tomorrow after school, don't be late Sawada." Hana explained. Tsuna gave her a small smile and nodded as he began to walk to his seat again. She sighed.

"You're a weird one, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

"We have a new transfer student! His name is Gokudera Hayato! Please welcome him here in Namimori kindly!"  
An Italian looking teen walked into Tsuna's homeroom class with a scowl plastered on his face. He had silver hair and emerald green eyes, and of course:  
The girls squealed at how hot he was (Besides a certain genius her best friend)

The guys groaned, upset that they had another challenging teen to go against for their crushes attention. (Besides a certain baseball loving teen, who, mind you, was smiling at the Italian and waved.)  
Gokudera glared at all of them, and when Tsuna reached his sights, his anger seemed to rise, and he stomped over to the brunette's table and knocked it over with a SLAM!

"G-Gokudera-san!" The teacher, Mizuki-sensei, exclaimed in shocked, the other students staring at the scene Gokudera had made.  
Tsuna shook slightly under the Italians harsh glare.

"Tch, pathetic." He spat out.

"G-Gokudera san! Sit down in your given seat!" Mizuki-sensei demanded. Gokudera gave one last glare at Tsuna and harshly said

"You and me! After school behind the gym!" and sat right behind the shaking brunette, muttering to himself. Tsuna had a shocked look on his face.

'W-what d-did I d-do? I-I've n-never m-met h-him in m-my e-entire l-life!' Tsuna screamed in his mind. He could have sworn he heard a faint chuckle in the back of his mind.  
And throughout the entire class, after re-organizing his table, Tsuna couldn't focus because of the intense glare that was stabbing him at the back of his head.

"Hey Tsuna, what you do?" The school's best and lovable baseball player, Yamamoto Takeshi, had whispered to him. Tsuna looked down to his lap, trembling slightly, and shrugged. Then, Yamamoto laughed.

"Maybe his face is stuck like that! We should fix it!" He said loudly with a bright smile on his face. And suddenly, the angry aura behind Tsuna seemed to grow even stronger as he felt the glare leave him for a second and return a second later.

'W-WHY!?' Tsuna mentally cried at his unfortunate life.

* * *

~~~After school~~~

Tsuna quietly walked behind the gym building, looking around cautiously. It was a little too quiet, and surely, Gokudera wouldn't have forgotten. Right?  
And then, suddenly, his senses were screaming for him to move out of the way quickly. And so he did, diving to the ground and turning around just in time to see the spot where had just been at explode.  
'W-what's g-going on!' Tsuna thought, frantically looking around. Then suddenly, that voice from last week came back.  
**Hurry and move left!**  
Tsuna quickly stood up and ran left, the place where was at, exploding.  
**Keep running, and then move right!**  
And Tsuna did what he was told, trusting his instincts to lead him. Tsuna panted slightly, as he kept running around, dodging the-which had had confirmed already-exploding dynamite. He did this for a while until the suspect decided to stop throwing their endless amount of dynamite and come out and reveal themselves.  
**Be Careful.**  
His instincts had told him. Tsuna nodded slightly as he spotted a silver haired figure appeared out of nowhere.  
Tsuna looked slightly surprised as he recognized the figure.

'Gokudera-san!' He thought.

"You're Juudaime's copy aren't you?" Gokudera spat out. Tsuna was trembling slightly and had given him a confused look.

'J-Juudaime? W-what is he talking about?' Tsuna was cut off from his thoughts when Gokudera produced 8 sticks of dynamite out of nowhere, holding them between his fingers.

'Gah! W-where did h-he get those f-from!' Tsuna thought in horror

"Take this!" Gokudera said and threw the dynamites at the brunette, who was not anticipating an attack  
**It's to late to dodge! You'll have to put them out!**  
Tsuna began to freak out.

'P-put them o-out?'  
**Yes! Now go or you'll be blown to Tuna bits!**  
Tsuna ignored the joke and quickly began to put out the wick of the dynamite (Sorry, forgot what it was called), ignoring the stinging sensation he felt on his hands. Gokudera looked even more frustrated and took out double the dynamites.

"Double the bombs!" He shouted and threw them at the poor brunette who was waving his hand, trying to get rid of the burning sensation.  
**Ignore the burning and take them out!**  
Tsuna cried a little more on the inside, quickly taking out the dynamites without a millisecond to spare. Gokudera growled and took out more dynamites.

"Triple the bomb!" Gokudera shouted, but had spilled some of his dynamites, which surrounded him. Gokudera had a horror filled face on and dropped the rest of the dynamites he was holding.

"I'm done for…" Gokudera said and closed his eyes, waiting for death to come, but it never came, as he felt himself being pushed down onto the ground as the dynamites exploded. He opened his eyes and looked to see Tsuna on top of him, coughing slightly, his face slightly covered in dirt.

"W-why?" Gokudera said, shocked. Tsuna got off of the silver haired Italian, wincing a bit, feeling as if he was being burned all over his hands and back. He coughed again.

"B-because G-Gokudera-san i-is a g-good p-person… H-he j-just d-doesn't want to s-show it…" Tsuna said quietly, his voice still raspy, but Gokudera understood him perfectly and stood up in less than a second, holding Tsuna's hands up, his eyes shining in admiration.

"I was wrong about you! P-please f-forgive me! You are the rightful Juudaime! I swear to my life that I will follow you and protect you until I die!" Gokudera shouted at Tsuna, who began trembling slightly at the pain on his back and his hands, which were being squeezed by the loyal dog.

"H-huh?" Tsuna said, a dumfounded look on his face.

"Congrats Dame-Tsuna, because of your bravery and strength, you just gained yourself a subordinate." A familiar voice said, his figure appearing out of the trees.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna shouted.

"Ah! Reborn-san!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Gokudera Hayato, also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato because of the dynamites he hides all over his body." Reborn explained. Tsuna looked back and forth between them, a confused look on his face. Reborn saw the look on Dame-Tsuna's face and began to explain.

"He is a part of the mafia. I was the one who requested him to come here, to become a subordinate of the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Takahashi." Reborn said. Tsuna looked as if he wanted to say something out loud, but refrained from doing so. And so, Reborn continued.

"He had challenged Taka-Baka yesterday and was defeated, thanks to me shooting the dying will bullet at him. He had loyally given in to Taka-Baka, but was harshly rejected. And I guess he was a bit depressed at being rejected and took out all his anger on you when had had seen you in his homeroom class." Reborn finished. Tsuna frowned slightly.

'Takahashi…'

"And when you had defeated him, he had become your subordinate. It's the rules of the mafia. You lose a battle, you become your opponents subordinate. Good job, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"And without a dying will bullet, I'm impressed, Dame-Tsuna. You aren't so Dame at all." Reborn added and tipped his hat over his eyes. Tsuna blushed slightly and looked down, away from Reborn's intense gaze. Gokudera was oblivious to the tension between the hitman and the small brunette and had spoken up.

"That's right Juudaime! I will become you right hand man! You can count on me!" Gokudera said dutifully.

"B-but I-I'm not t-the V-vongola D-decimo…" Tsuna stuttered out. Reborn smirked.

"That's right, you aren't the Vongola Decimo, but you are still involved in the mafia." Reborn said.

'No matter how many times Iemitsu told us not to involve the older twin of the Sawada twins, it cannot be done.' Reborn added into his mind.  
Tsuna stayed silent, thinking, and wondering where that voice had gone. Until a obnoxious voice had filled the air.

"What's going on here?"  
Tsuna turned around, retrieving his hands from Gokudera, who stood protectively in front of him. It was Takahashi and his friends. Takahashi gazed around and saw the damage done to the ground, and then saw a silver haired Italian.

"Oh, it's just you again. Have you turned to my Dame-brother since I had rejected you?" Takahashi asked smugly. Gokudera glared hard at the younger twin.

"Juudaime is not Dame! Who would ever want to hang out with you? You're just a copy!" Gokudera said. Tsuna's copy sputtered out some incoherent words, a shocked look on his face.

"M-me? A c-copy!"

"That's right!" Gokudera said proudly. Tsuna watched the scene silently along with Reborn.

**That's right. He's the copy, not us. We're the boss.**

That voice had re-appeared again.

Takahashi seemed angry at Gokudera's statement.

"Grrr, get him! Show him who's the real boss here!" Takahashi shouted. His friends/subordinates charged at Gokudera, who stood protectively in front of Tsuna.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll protect you!" Gokudera exclaimed and bought out his dynamites.  
And for the rest of the afternoon, you would hear booms and bangs coming from Namimori middle school, a certain girl loosing balance of the trashcan she was standing on and falling to the ground.

"Owwieee… What a dangerous school…" The girl said, her eyes turned into swirls.

"But I will find that handsome man I saw last week!" She vowed and was up and about again and ran away from the Namimori grounds.

* * *

Near the Namimori middle school grounds and at the city stood Nana, looking around.

"Huh? I thought they were having a fireworks sale here…" She said dejectedly.  
BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!  
Nana looked towards where smoke was emitting.

"Ah! There it is!" She said happily and ran towards the smoking area.

* * *

By the end of the battle, Takahashi and his subordinate's were burned and battered.

"Gah! Whatever! Who need a weakling like you! Let's go guys!" Takahashi said and the group ran away and disappeared.

"That's right, you better not come back…" Gokudera muttered and turned back to Tsuna and Reborn.

"So Juudaime! Will you let me be your subordinate?" Gokudera was back to his loyal puppy phase. Tsuna scratched the back of his head, not quite sure how to answer to that.

"W-well, I-I don't want a-a s-subordinate…" Tsuna said. Gokudera's entire body dropped, disappointment clear on his face.

"B-But," Tsuna started again," I w-would like a f-friend." He said. Gokudera's eyes lit up like lights.  
**That's exactly what we need. What you need.  
** I would be honored!" Gokudera said happily. Tsuna laughed quietly and smiled at Gokudera's happy face.  
**Good Job, Tsunayoshi.**  
Reborn tipped his hat once again and smiled slightly, ruffling Tsuna's haired.

"Good job, Dame-Tsuna. You're beginning to create a famiglia…" Reborn whispered and walked away from behind the gym, and disappeared, obviously following the idiot-of a-brother Taka-Baka, his smile replaced with a dark and murderous look.

"I won't fail you Juudaime!" Gokudera vowed.  
Tsuna laughed.  
And he smiled.

* * *

~~~Night Time, Sawada Residence~~~

"Reborn! Why didn't you shoot me with a dying will bullet!" Takahashi barged into Reborn's room angrily, glaring at the man who sat at the table.  
Reborn ignored him and continued to write his letter, a small blue bird perched on his shoulder, playing with Leon.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer me dammit!" Takahashi exclaimed angrily. Reborn suddenly grabbed a gun from nowhere and shot a bullet near Takahashi's face.

"Shut up. You are rude to your brother. You use him as a decoy. You use your friends as your shield. You rely on a bullet's strength rather than your own. You have FAILED to meet the requirements of becoming Vongola Decimo. That's exactly what we don't need in the Vongola famiglia, and I won't accept this. Get. Out. Of. My. Sight." Reborn said darkly, releasing some of his killing intent.  
Takahashi trembled, his legs shaking, as if it would give out any second.

"W-why… Why a-are you on D-dame Tsuna's side? You're s-supposed to be my tutor!" Takahashi yelled angrily.  
BANG!  
Reborn shot another bullet.

"I said. GET. OUT. Do I have to repeat it again?" Reborn said angrily. Takahashi gulped and quickly left Reborn's room. Reborn sighed and set his gun down and continued writing.

**Nono,  
**

**Sawada Takahashi is not co-operating. He had failed to gain Gokudera Hayato as a subordinate. Instead, Sawada Tsunayoshi has gained him as a sub-ordinate. But I will continue to train Takahashi to be Vongola Decimo as you have requested. I will try my best.**

**-Reborn**

Reborn sighed and began the next note.

**Baka-Iemitsu,  
**

**What have you done!? You're going to start another mafia war with your idiot of a son Takahashi as the Vongola Decimo! Change it! Change your decision! Sawada Takahashi has failed! You will regret your decision! I will kill you if you don't change your mind!**

**-Reborn  
**  
Reborn massaged his temples as the bird flew out the window with the letters.  
"What have you done, Baka-Iemitsu…" Reborn muttered in frustration.

"You idiot."

* * *

~~~END~~~  
I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry the R27 hasn't appeared yet, but it will soon! :3  
So I have another question for you guys… Who do you want Tsuna to start training with? I might have Tsuna start training after the next chapter and I want to know who he should train with. I'll make a surprise appearance for them somehow… And I'm too lazy to open a poll…-_- Anyways, thanks for reading!  
R & R! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!

P.S. I drew a Picture dedicated to Metamorcy and the story 'Contract',chapter 23. Wanna check my picture out? go here:  
_**fav. me/ d5pgnif**_

no spaces:)


	4. Chapter 4 And The Rain Falls

Hey guys! TunaFish here with another chapter!~  
Sorry I haven't updated in three weeks(or was it four?), and I have no excuse actually(Does playing minecraft count?:3)… I was just too lazy to type my next chapter down-_-  
Anyways, enough of me!;) ENJOY~

* * *

~~~Chapter 4~~~

~~Home, After School~~  
Tsuna frowned as he stared at his cup of water he was currently holding. It had been almost 2 weeks ever since Gokudera appeared and 3 weeks ever since that weird 'home tutor' Reborn came.  
But that wasn't what Tsuna was worried about.  
He was worried about those drams he's been having ever since he met Gokudera. It was always the same dream, and it scared him. As if… It was telling him someone was going to be in danger. But he couldn't figure out who it was.  
Was it his mom? Was it Takahashi? Maybe it was Gokudera? Or Hana, his tutor for the last 2 weeks… Or maybe even Reborn.

'Nah,' Tsuna thought, 'Reborn can protect himself.' Tsuna, of course, had believed that Reborn was Vongola's hitman from the beginning, right when Reborn told him. Tsuna wasn't dumb, he saw that look in Reborn's eyes that promised pain and torture.  
_BOOOOOOOOM!_  
Tsuna jerked his head up as he heard the thunder rumble in the distance.

'A storm…' Tsuna thought as he set his cup down in the sink and went upstairs to get ready for bed, ignoring the shouts and gunshots coming from his younger twins room.

* * *

_***Ring around the rosy  
Pockets full of Posy  
Ashes and blood  
And the Rain falls down!***_

Tsuna jerked up from his bed, slightly sweating. He looked outside. Rain. Thunder. He then, looked at the time.  
_5:28 a.m_.  
He was up early again. Tsuna slightly shivered at the dream. It… Was… He couldn't find a word for it.  
**Today… The Rain falls… Today…  
**Tsuna stared out the window again, only one thought was passing though his mind:

'Who is the Rain?'

* * *

_"Hey Takahashi?" Yamamoto called out to the younger brunette, was currently talking with his buddies.  
Takahashi turned around, an annoyed look on his face.  
_

_"What, Takashi?" Takahashi said rudely. Yamamoto grinned nervously at him and began to speak.  
_

_"Well, I'm not doing so well in baseball right now and… I know you're good at sports, aren't you? So what should I do? I'm already failing my classes and baseball is my life so…" Yamamoto's sentence slowly died off. Takahashi scoffed.  
_

_"Of course you'd be a failure, you aren't good at anything, so the only choice would be death."  
And with that, he and his friends walked off, leaving a shocked and hurt Yamamoto in their trail._

* * *

Yamamoto stared emotionless at the road ahead of him, his right arm in a sling, a dead look in his eyes, remembering the talk he had with Takahashi three days ago.

"Today will be the day…" Yamamoto started.

"… It will all end."

Little did he know, a certain hitman had overheard him and tipped the rim of his fedora over his eyes, a dark look on his face.

"What have you done… Baka-Taka?"

* * *

Tsuna ran quickly towards school, his eyebrows in a deep frown, his hair soaked from the rain, eyes looking straight forward to the up-coming view of Namimori middle school.

**THE RAIN FALLS! THE RAIN FALLS! THE RAIN FALLS!  
**

Tsuna's intuition was screaming at him to hurry up and get to school quickly, the rain splashing on his face.

' I should have brought an umbrella.' Tsuna thought bitterly, hoping that the homework Hana gave him and his class homework weren't soaked.

**HURRY! THE RAIN FALLS!  
**

Tsuna groaned at the pounding headache he had received after his intuition screamed at him. But for some reason, his legs suddenly gave a  
burst of strength and he ran even faster than he usually does, worried. He knew what was coming, he just didn't know who it was.

**THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE RAIN IS ON THE ROOF!**

Tsuna ran in the school gates and in the building, ignoring Hibari, who was going to bite him to death because the small brunette was late.

"Herbivore…" Hibari muttered angrily before brushing his wet bangs out of his face and walking inside the main building.

"GOOD MORNING JUUDA-" Gokudera stopped his sentence short when he saw the worried look on Tsuna's face as he stopped short in front of his classroom.

"Goku...dera-kun…Where's… The teacher?" Tsuna panted. Gokudera shrugged but immediately took in the tired and wet clothes that was Tsuna.

"Juudaime! You're soaking wet! Here! Borrow my-"

"There's…no time… for that." Tsuna quickly said and dashed into the classroom and scanned the room for anyone missing, and that's when he heard it.

"Did, you hear? Yamamoto-san is going to jump off the roof!"

"NO way! Why would he do that?"

"We gotta stop him!"

_JUMP OFF THE ROOF  
_

Tsuna's eyes widened as he noticed the baseball-lover was not present in his seat as usual, always grinning and smiling, being surrounded by friends and fans.

"Is there something wrong Juudaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly, seeing Tsuna go into panic mode.

"The Rain…He…Falls…" Tsuna muttered, eyes widening in realization before running off down the halls.

"AH! Juudaime, wait for me!" Gokudera shouted and ran after his boss.

_***Ring around the rosy  
Pockets full of posy  
Ashes and blood  
**__**And the Rain falls down!***_

Ring around the rosy  
Pockets full of posy  
Ashes a-

'SHUT UP!'

Tsuna screamed in his head, pushing past people as he ran up the stairs towards the roof, Gokudera right behind him.  
Tsuna slammed the door open to the roof and pushed past the crowd who shouted:

"Oi! Watch it Dame-Tsuna!"

"Hey!"

"Where are you going!"  
The rain had stopped to a light drizzle, though it was still dark and dreary, everyone there had umbrella's with except one certain boy who was at the other side of the wired fence, looking down at the ground from the ledge, his face emotionless.  
Tsuna ran as quickly as he could and shouted in his raspy voice.

"YAMAMOTO-SAN!"  
Although it wasn't very loud, Yamamoto had heard him clearly and turned his head slightly to the right. Tsuna could see the cold and dull look in the baseball lovers eyes.

"W-what are you doing? P-please get out of there!" Tsuna said, worried for the baseball-lovers safety. Yamamoto laughed hollowly.

"It's over, I'm done for, Tsuna," He started, "I broke my arm from practicing baseball too much and I'm failing classes. My dad would be better off without me." Yamamoto said sadly, showing his broken arm in a soaked cast. Tsuna sighed and gulped, nearing the old and rusty fence that was preventing kids from falling off the roof, it looked as if it would break any moment.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out. Tsuna held a small hand up, stopping Gokudera in his tracks.

"Don't worry Gokudera-kun, I'll be fine." Tsuna said reassuringly. Gokudera nodded but was still worried for his Boss's safety.

"Be careful!" Gokudera called out. Tsuna slightly grinned at him and neared Yamamoto, who was now staring down at the ground, his eyes full of sadness.

"Y'know Yamamoto-san," Tsuna began. Yamamoto turned his head and stared at Tsuna, who stood right behind him, clutching the rusty fencing with his left hand, "I admired you…You are always optimistic, even when you have…sad moments, you always…try to make everyone happy…around you…And that's what I liked about you…But how would your dad feel if he lost you? He already…lost his wife. He doesn't want…to lose his only last family, does he? Don't make him sad, Yamamoto-san, your Dad…Will always love you." Tsuna said in his raspy voice, knowing what happened in Yamamoto's past. He was there to see it, hiding behind bushes. He, Takahashi, and Yamamoto were only 4 at that time. Takahashi was with him, terrified when he heard gunshots and a screams ring through the air. That was when the twins ran for their lives, back to their mom.  
Everyone watching the scene unfold was silent; awed at the speech that Tsuna gave out. And he spoke so much!  
Yamamoto hesitated when he heard Tsuna's speech. He was right. Dad had already lost mom. What would happen if he had died? Of course his father would be in deeper grief than he already is.

"I…" Yamamoto started. Tsuna smiled slightly at him, a little exhausted from having said so much with his small voice.

"Come on, Yamamoto-san, let's get you out of there, back to the safe side." Tsuna said. Yamamoto sighed and grinned tiredly at Tsuna.

"You were always a quiet boy, Tsuna. But it seems there's much more to you than there is. Thanks for making me realize that my dad still needs me in his life." Yamamoto laughed, once he was out of danger and into safety. Tsuna nodded at Yamamoto, and Gokudera walked up to the baseball-lover.

"Yakyuu-baka! You are really are hopeless!" Gokudera 'hmphed' and glared at Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He said. Everyone was shocked an happy at the same time.  
Happy because their baseball-star was safe, shocked because DAME-TSUNA HAD JUST CONVINCED YAMAMOTO TO NOT JUMP OFF AND COMMIT SUICIDE!

Reborn tipped his nodded in acknowledgement, watching the scene from a tall tree.

"Good job, Dame-Tsuna." He said to no one in particular, Leon on his fedora, humming quietly.

"So you haven't killed yourself yet?" An annoying voice had rung through the air and the dark sky.  
Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto turned around to see none other than Takahashi, Tsuna's younger twin.

"Takahashi." Tsuna said quietly.

"Nii-san." Takahashi sneered at his older twin. Tsuna slightly flinched at the dark look but kept his posture up.

"Ah, Takahashi." Yamamoto said, a little angry.

"Copy-Baka." Gokudera said and took out some dynamites. Some students giggled at the nickname, but went quit when Takahashi's menacing glare came upon them.

"So, why haven't you killed yourself yet?" Takahashi asked, not caring whether Yamamoto died or not. Tsuna slightly narrowed his eyes.

"What's…" Tsuna began, but Yamamoto explained it to him before he asked.

"Just about three days ago, I asked Takahashi for some advice on what I should do since I wasn't doing very well in any classes and baseball, and he…" Yamamoto went silent.

"I told him to die." Takahashi said in a bored tone. Everyone gasped at this, angry and shocked. Tsuna, in particular, glared at his brother, his shy nature out the window.

"Why?" He asked. Takahashi scoffed.

"He asked me for advice and I gave it to him. Death is the best choice for him after all, especially for you, Nii-san." Takahashi said coldly, glaring at his older twin. Tsuna slightly faltered back, not liking where this conversation was going, and hurt that Takahashi had practically told him that he wanted him to die. There was an eerie silence on the roof; the only noise was the light pattering of the sprinkling rain.

"I…I see…" Tsuna said quietly, looking at the ground. Takahashi walked up to his older twin.

"Stay back Copy!" Gokudera shouted, lighting his dynamite, only to be put out by the slightly growing rain.

"Damn." Gokudera said and began to charged towards Takahashi.

"Stop, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said quietly. Gokudera gritted his teeth and stood his spot, Yamamoto standing right next to him.

"I'll finish this job, you'll finally get off my back." Takahashi said coldly.

"Wha-" Tsuna began, lifting his head up, only to feel himself being pushed back into the old rusty fence.  
SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!  
_**  
*Ring around the Rosy  
Pockets full of posy  
Ashes and blood  
And the Sky falls down!*  
**_

Tsuna felt himself slipping off the roof, the fence had snap and broken under the pressure.

"TSUNA/DAME-TSUNA/SAWADA/JUUDAIME!" Everyone shouted. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and all the students ran up to the edge, Takahashi had backed off the edge and walked away, a smirk on his face.  
Tsuna couldn't scream, he felt a headache coming up out of nowhere.

_***THE SKY FALLS!***_

**WATCH OUT!**These words were being pounded into Tsuna's head, as if two people were inside him.

'It hurts.' Tsuna thought, trying to grab something, but nothing had come.

_***SOON…***_

**DAMN IT!**

'Make it stop.' Tsuna couldn't take the pain, and he slowly lost conscious just as he felt himself being caught in someone arms.

'Make…It…' Tsuna couldn't finishes his thoughts as he lost consciousness, hearing only one last thought, the voice slightly crackly and distorted.

_***SOON…YOU WILL TURN…YOU WILL BREAK…AND THEN…***_

* * *

Reborn looked at the small form that was Tsuna in his arms. He sighed in relief.  
If he hadn't made it in time…  
_NO  
_Reborn did not want to think about that and focused on the important parts.

"I can't believe him…" Reborn muttered, glaring at the far off figures that was Takahashi's and his friends.

"That Boy…" Reborn said and stalked off to Tsuna's house, thinking about ways he will torture the younger (and EVIL) twin.

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he opened his eyes, closing it back up when his headache slightly came back.

"Ugh…" he moaned, as he sat up, feeling soft blankets around him.  
He remembered saving Yamamoto from jumping off the roof, and then… And then…

"Takahashi!" Tsuna snapped his eyes open and looked around frantically, finding himself in his room. Tsuna sighed and laid back onto bed, staring up at the ceiling, remembering the events from yesterday.

_"I'll finish the job."  
_He remembered Takahashi's words and felt his heart slightly break.

'I knew he hated me… But he hates me that much?' Tsuna sighed and checked his digital clock.  
_3:24 p.m.  
_Tsuna stood up. How long had he been asleep for?

"Just about a day and a half."  
He turned around to see reborn standing at the doorway of his room, his arms crossed.

"Takahashi pushed you off the roof." Reborn stated and walked towards the boy. Tsuna looked down and clenched his fist. Reborn sighed brought the upset twin into an embrace, a little annoyed that he was going soft on the brunette.

"Don't worry, I've punished him." Reborn said, remembering what happened in training. He had made Takahashi do 5 times more push ups, 1000 push ups, and slight beating for pushing his brother off the roof.

"No way! He's alive!?"

"I saved him."

"Why? I'd rather have him dead!" Takahashi had replied to the Hitman. And with that, Takahashi had to go against 3 tigers, but unfortunately, hadn't died, knowing that Iemitsu and Nono would be angry with him.

"He… Doesn't need to be punished…" Tsuna said as he pushed himself out of the embrace ad walked out the room silently, Reborn staring at his retreated back.

"Damn it," Reborn cursed.

"What has he done to you, Tsuna?"

"It's… Not his fault…" Tsuna muttered as he walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

Reborn sighed as he stared at the two envelopes in front of him, deciding whether he should send them or not. He remembered Nono's and Iemitsu's replies to his other letters.

_Reborn,_

_I'm sorry if you do not approve of Sawada Takahashi, but I have made my final decision. If Takahashi-kun's nature is like that, I can only hope that you can change it. I'd like to come and visit some time, but unfortunately, I am at a trip to Hong Kong for a meeting. Good Luck._

_-Nono(Vongola Ninth)_

Reborn sighed. He had no choice but to listen to Nono's decision. He thought about Iemitsu's letter.

_TO REBORN,_

_Takahashi? My dear son? Rude? A Failure? Haha! He's very much successful, last time I was there! The reason I chose him instead of Tsunayoshi, is because… I don't want my shy, cute, and oldest son getting involved with the mafia! He's just too adorable to get killed! I love both of them equally! And don't disappoint me!(AND DON"T KILL ME EITHER!)_

_-LOVE, THE GREAT AND PROUD FATHER: SAWADA IEMITSU_

Reborn glared at nothing in particular, angry at Iemitsu's letter.

"He's not taking this seriously…" Reborn muttered. He thought for a few minutes and finally made a decision. He gave the letters to the messenger bird and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a certain number and held it to his ear.

_"Hello?"__**  
**_

"Fon… I need a favor."

This was the only way.

* * *

~~~~END~~~~  
So how was it? I hope it was a good chapter. I kinda made it up along the way when I was typing.  
Okay, so I probably didn't make this specific so let me explain:  
Bold + Italics = Voice in Head #2, Tsuna just thought it was a dream, but it was actually Voice #2 singing and speaking.  
Bold= Voice #1 I won't be revealing their identities yet;P but this is the first voice from chapter 2 and 3  
So around the end of the chapter, the two voices were fighting whereas the voice #2 could probably, and possibly be crazy, and voice #1 is the calm and helpful one  
Sorry it's a little bit confusing so I'll add * to voice #2  
Hope you understand now!  
**GASP.** What do Reborn's letters say? Why did he call Fong? And why does Tsuna have two voices in his head? Who are the voices?

Thanks for reading!^_^  
R & R!


	5. Chapter 5 A Supposedly Normal Day-Off

Hey guys! T.F. (TunaFish) here with a new chapter!:3 I really have nothing else to say… Hmm… So I guess… ENJOY~

* * *

~~~Chapter 5~~~

"B-but…"

"NO, now have a good day Dame-Tsuna."

SLAM!

The door slammed in front of the small brunette. Tsuna slightly recoiled from the sound and sighed as he turned away from his house and stalked off to find his two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto. You see, it all started like this…

* * *

*_**Flashback**_*

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Get up." Reborn demanded as he walked in the older Sawada Twin's room, only to find the brunette fast asleep. Reborn walked over to bed quietly.

"Dame-Tsuna, get up." Reborn said, a little louder this time. Tsuna squirmed a bit and turned over, still asleep. A tick mark appeared on Reborn's forehead as he readied the LEON HAMMER. He lifted it up high… And then swung down.  
"Oi! Tsunayoshi!"  
BAM!

"Hiiieeeee!"  
Tsunayoshi was knocked out of bed and onto the ground, sporting a new bruise on his face. Tsuna rubbed his face as he looked to the smirking hitman.

"R-Reborn…" Tsuna whined quietly. Reborn shook his head and turned around.

"That's not good enough Dame-Tsuna, you need to be on guard, even in your sleep. You'll never know when someone or something will attack you." Reborn said as he walked towards Tsuna's bedroom door.

"B-but y-your not s-supposed to t-train me…" Tsuna trailed off. Reborn froze on his feet for a moment before speaking:

"You're right. I'm not training you." Reborn said mysteriously, leaving the bedroom behind with a confused brunette.

* * *

It was a Saturday, so there was no school. Tsuna decided to just eat breakfast, then just do the normal things he does on a weekend.  
1.) Eat  
2.) AVOID TAKAHASHI  
3.) Do chores  
4.) AVOID TAKAHASHI  
5.) Do Weekend Homework (**_I get these-_-, it sucks!_**)  
6.) AVOID TAKAHASHI  
7.) Do grocery shopping for Okaa-san  
8.) AVOID TAKAHASHI  
9.) Eat Dinner  
10.) SUCCESSFULLY AVOID TAKAHASHI  
11.) Sleep

But, unfortunately, that wasn't what Reborn had planned for him. As Tsuna walked down the stairs to go and eat breakfast, Reborn appeared from the kitchen and grabbed him by his wrist and began dragging towards the door.  
"H-huh?" Tsuna gave Reborn a confused look as he was dragged out to the doorstep.

"Go hangout with your guardians, you need to get closer to them." Reborn stated. Tsuna tried to get back in the house but was stopped by Reborn's large body.

"I need to eat and do my housework." Tsuna complained. Nana appeared at the door as well.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun, I'll do it! You've been working so hard lately to raise your grades, you deserve a break! Go have fun and enjoy your day!" Nana said as she slightly pushed Tsuna away from the door.

"T-Takahashi-"

"-is still asleep. He'll be training vigorously today instead hanging out with his so-called 'buddies'.

"A-are you s-sure, Okaa-san?" Tsuna asked, uncertain.

"Well of course Tsu-kun! You're always alone everywhere, so maybe it's time to hang out with your friends!"

"B-but…"

"NO, now have a good day Dame-Tsuna."

SLAM!

* * *

*_**Flashback End**_*

And so, here we are, with Tsuna, who was currently walking towards The Yamamoto's sushi shop/ house. Tsuna knew his way there because he was a frequent customer. Although he never seen Yamamoto there, Tsuna knew his old man, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi well, and had even gotten a discount at the Sushi shop!  
Tsuna sighed as he walked his way towards his friend's father's sushi shop. Yamamoto's arm had healed up and he was up and all giddy as he was before he talked to Takahashi.

'I was hoping to have a peaceful day too…' Tsuna thought, knowing that something eventful always happened to him whenever Reborn was involved. As Tsuna approached the shop, he could heard loud yelling of "Yakyuu-baka", and "Juudaime".

'Gokudera? What is he doing there? He and Yamamoto almost never get along.' Tsuna thought. Tsuna slid open the door, his intuition telling him to duck, so he did.  
And at that moment, a few sticks of lit dynamite flew above him and exploded. Tsuna immediately jolted back up and ran over to where his silver haired friend was, with more lit dynamite in his hands.

"A-ah! Juudaime! There you are!" Gokudera said in glee as he went into 'puppy' mode. Tsuna could swear he saw ears and tail but quickly brushed that off as he stopped the up-coming fight.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted as he grabbed the lit dynamite in his right-hand man's hands and put them out, waving his hands frantically around as he felt the burning sensation, which he should probably be used to already, seeing that Gokudera practically threw his dynamite everywhere, anytime, everyday.

"Oh! Hi there Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted, walking up to the two, acting as if nothing unusual had just happened to him.

"H-hi Yamamoto, are you okay?" Tsuna asked as he calmed Gokudera down from starting another dynamite frenzy.

"Yup! Those fireworks of Gokudera's sure are loud and explosive!" Yamamoto laughed out. Gokudera glared.

"Yakyuu-baka! They aren't fireworks! They're DYNAMITE!" Gokudera shouted.

"P-please calm d-down G-Gokudera-kun! We'll make a mess if you keep throwing out your dynamite!" Tsuna begged. Gokudera immediately obliged, apologizing countless times to his precious Juudaime. Tsuna sweatdropped at Gokudera.

"So, Tsuna! What brings you here today? You here to eat?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna shook his head and looked around.

"U-um… Where's…" Tsuna started. Yamamoto noticed Tsuna looking around and laughed.

"Oh? You're looking for my dad? Well, he's not here, actually. He said he was meeting with some friends of his." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. Tsuna looked slightly disappointment but nodded. He was hoping to have a small chat with the man, and get some sushi too… but it seems that the shop is closed for the day.

"O-okay…" Tsuna said. Yamamoto laughed and slung an arm around the brunette, startling him.

"Let's hang out today Tsuna! You look as if you have nothing to do!" Yamamoto said. Gokudera glared.

"Baka, get your hands off Juudaime! He'll only hang out with you if he wants to! Right, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna gave them a blank look for a second before nodding.

"Reborn kicked me out of the house today…" Tsuna said, and at that moment, his stomach growled. Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna blushed brightly.

"You must be really hungry Tsuna! Here, I'll get you some Sushi! We got the best Sushi in the town, right?" Yamamoto said and grinned at them as he went behind the counter make some Sushi. Tsuna shook his head.

"U-um, but your dad…" Tsuna started. Yamamoto just gave him a million-dollar smile.

"It's alright! My dad taught me a little about sushi! And besides, you're one of his frequent and close customers right? He won't have a problem about this!" Yamamoto explained. As soon as he saw Tsuna taking out his wallet with an unsure look, he quickly spoke again, "And you don't have to pay! It's in the house!" Yamamoto said. Gokudera nodded.

"For once! I agree with the Yakyuu-baka! The Juudaime should not need to pay for his food!"  
Tsuna gave Yamamoto a skeptical look that clearly said 'I'm not so sure' and slowly put his wallet away. Yamamoto grinned even wider as he began to take the ingredients out. Tsuna went to take a seat, followed by Gokudera. Then, it came to his mind.

"U-um… W-why are you h-here s-so early, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera's face lit up at Tsuna.

"Because I was looking for Juudaime at his house this morning and Reborn-san wouldn't let me into the house!" Gokudera exclaimed.

'He was at my house this morning?' Tsuna thought.

"And then, Reborn-san said that you were at Yakyuu-baka's father's sushi shop! So I went here to look for you and found the baka instead!" Gokudera finished. Tsuna nodded, not needing o know what happened next, from the explosive dynamites that had almost blew him to Tuna-Fish bits.

"Okay guys! Sushi's ready to eat!" Yamamoto said as he walked over to their table with a plate of sushi: Teriyaki, Wasabi, Raw, and a lot more! Tsuna unconsciously licked his lips, feeling his hunger devour him.

"Eat up!" Yamamoto said.

"T… Thank you…" Tsuna said as he began to eat the delicious tasting sushi. Although it wasn't as good as Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, it was still amazing.

"Let's go out into town when you're done!" Yamamoto said and sat next to Tsuna. Gokudera glared at the baseball-lover.

"The Juudaime will go wherever he wants!" Gokudera stated, earning a laugh from Yamamoto and a sweatdropping Tsuna.

* * *

"Okay, so where do you want to go, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna looked around and shrugged.

"Wherever is fine." Tsuna said quietly, slightly withering from the busy crowd. Gokudera grumbled next to Tsuna, something about stupid  
'Yakyuu-baka' and 'Why is he here?'  
Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna's smaller form, noticing how shy he seemed and got an idea.

"I know! How about we go to the park?" Yamamoto suggested. Tsuna gave Yamamoto a slightly relieved look and nodded, thankful that he was going to get out of the crowd.

"How about you, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera glared at him for a moment.

"If the Juudaime wishes to go, then so shall I!" Gokudera stated humbly, gaining a few unwanted attention. Yamamoto laughed, oblivious to Gokudera's glare.

"Then let's go!" Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna wrist and stalked off.

"H-hey! Let go of the Juudaime!" Gokudera called out as he swiftly followed the two.

* * *

"Hello Fon, nice to see you again." Reborn greeted a man just a year older than him.

"Ni-hao, Reborn." The man said and bowed, a small, white monkey on his shoulder. He has raven colored hair tied into a long braid with a red long-sleeved Chinese shirt, white baggy pants and black sandals. His looks were a little similar to Hibari's.

"Is Tsuyoshi here yet?" The man named Fon asked. Reborn shook his head.

"He's picking up some things before he comes here, so for now, I'll show you Sawada Takahashi. I've told you about him, correct." Reborn asked. Fon nodded.

"Yes, you described him as a 'rude brat with no respect and an ego the size of Jupiter'." Fon said from the top of his mind. Reborn continued.

"He tried to kill his older, and much shyer twin brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and he failed to meet the requirements of the needed future Vongola Decimo. And-"

"That's why you need me to train Tsunayoshi? He must be an impressive child if you prefer him over Takahashi." Fon finished. Reborn looked away from Fon's gaze.

"No, I just don't want another war to start." Reborn excused himself. Fon raised an eyebrow at the hitman.

"Sure, sure." Fon waved off.

"Anyways… I have a plan…" Reborn said as they walked into the living room.

"And what would that be?" Fon asked, already having a guess on what it was.

"Well…"

* * *

"Ah! It's so peaceful here, isn't it?" Yamamoto spread his arms out, nearly hitting Gokudera and Tsuna in the face. Gokudera fumed.

"Watch it Yakyuu-baka! You nearly hit Juudaime and me in the face! Juudaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera went into 'mother-hen' mode.

"I'm okay, Gokudera, let's just enjoy some time here in the park for now…" Tsuna said. Yamamoto's face lit up as soon as he saw and empty grassy field.

"I know! Let's play catch!" Yamamoto exclaimed and produced a baseball out of nowhere.

"As long as Juudaime plays, then so will I!" Gokudera exclaimed.  
Tsuna did not like where this was going.

* * *

"Ah Tsuyoshi, there you are." Reborn said as the olden man walked up to them with two boxes in his arms. Fon greeted the man the same way he did to Reborn.

"Reborn, Fon. It is nice to see you two again," Tsuyoshi started as he set the boxes down on the dining table. Nana was out shopping and Takahashi was being watched over by two lesser assassins as he trained in the forest.

"I'm a little surprised. I quit my mafia life before I could find out who the Decimo would be, and it turns out to be little Takahashi, or, possibly Tsuna, Iemitsu's sons." Tsuyoshi said, smirking. Reborn slightly chuckled.

"Yes, it surprised me too." Reborn said.

"Anyways, so it seems you don't approve of young Takahashi?" Tsuyoshi asked. Fon nodded.  
"He is too violent to become Vongola Decimo, and I can only follow Nono's orders and train Takahashi. But I have a plan… And it involves Fon, and you need to…" Reborn started. Tsuyoshi got the message and nodded.

"Think we should observe them first? They're at the park. I passed by them on the way back here." Tsuyoshi suggested.

"Sure, I would like to see Tsunayoshi. I would like to see he's capable of." Fon said. Reborn intervened.

"His hyper-intuition seems to have awakened a long time ago: Probably around the age of 7 or 8. Around the time…" Reborn thought for a moment. Tsuyoshi knew what he was talking about.

"Around the time when Takahashi began to ignore him and beat him with his friends." Tsuyoshi said.

"Beat?" Fon asked, looking at the two. Reborn sighed.

"I'll explain on the way to the park…"

* * *

"Gah!" Tsuna dived down to the ground as the baseball speeding at 60 mph passed over him.

"Oi! Watch it Yakyuu-baka! Don't hurt the Juudaime!" Gokudera said, restraining himself from getting out his dynamite. He had promised to Tsuna that he wouldn't take out his dynamite for the rest of the day. Yamamoto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that Tsuna! I'll try to make it softer." Yamamoto shouted.

'You said the same thing the last 8 times…' Tsuna thought and sweatdropped.  
He stood up as Yamamoto readied his baseball once again, that glint appearing in his eyes. He really didn't want to play this semi-dangerous game of kill "Kill Tsuna with a Baseball" anymore, but the baseball-lover looked like he was having so much fun…

"Juudaime! Watch out!"  
Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see another baseball speeding his way.

"Hiieee!"

* * *

"Hmm, they seem to be having a dandy time." Tsuyoshi said as the trio observed from behind the bushes, watching Tsuna run around, dodging or getting hit by Yamamoto's super fast ball.

"Why don't we just walk up to them?" Fon asked. Tsuyoshi shushed him.

"Because, this makes me feel like I'm still in the mafia!" Tsuyoshi exclaimed. Reborn and Fon sweatdropped.

"Hey guys, Dame-Tsuna can see us." Reborn pointed out, noticing that Tsuna was looking at them at the corners of his eyes. Fon nodded.

"Yes, yes. His observations skills are higher than I expected…" Fon said.  
Reborn and Tsuyoshi had explained Tsuna's situation, and the Storm Arcobaleno felt sympathetic towards the older twin of the Sawada's.  
A baseball passed in between Reborn's and Fon's heads. Reborn smirked.

"Tsuyoshi… Your son's definitely a natural-born hitman…"

"I train only the best."

"You didn't train him."

"I know, but I will soon."

* * *

Tsuna sat down on a bench in exhaustion, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Yamamoto's game had gone for about another two hours and Tsuna had gotten hit about 27 times out of 150 and had caught the speeding ball only 9 times. Gokudera had gotten hit about 16 times and caught the ball 12 times.

"That was fun!" Yamamoto laughed out as he sat next to the exhausted brunette, giving him a bottle of after he bought form a vending machine. Tsuna thanked him and immediately began to down the entire bottle. Gokudera sat on the other side of Tsuna, giving the baseball-lover a glare.

"Yakyuu-baka! You injured both me and the Juudaime!" He said angrily.

"It's okay, G-Gokudera-kun… It was f-fun...Plus… I needed a w-workout… anyways." Tsuna quietly laughed. This was one of the best day-offs he ever had. Gokudera looked like he wanted to argue but refrained from doing so.

'And it seems some people had fun watching us play.' Tsuna thought and momentarily glanced at the now bare field, at the bushes where the trio was at previously.

* * *

"So Fon, Tsuyoshi. What are your choices?" Reborn asked as the trio walked back towards the sushi shop.

"I approve of Tsunayoshi. He has potential, he's just not showing it." Fon said.

"I approved of Takeshi a long time ago…" Tsuyoshi said. Reborn nodded.

"So it seems that the final choice has been made."

* * *

"Reborn, y-you need s-something?" Tsuna said as he walked into Reborn's room. Reborn was sitting at his desk, writing something down, with a bird on the open windowsill. Reborn stopped writing and turned to Tsuna. He had called the boy up earlier once he was done eating.

"Hm? Ah, yes. Dame-Tsuna, I've got a little surprise for you." Reborn said and gave Tsuna a package. Tsuna took it and gave him a questioning look.

"Open it." Reborn gestured to the package. Tsuna nodded and opened it up, surprised at what it was.

"R-Reborn?" Tsuna said, confused. Reborn smirked.

"Guess what, Dame-Tsuna? You're going to be trained."

* * *

"Hey dad! What's this package in my room?" Yamamoto asked as he went into the dojo his father was at. Tsuyoshi turned to him.

"Ah, so it seems you've already opened it." Tsuyoshi said. Yamamoto stared at his father, slightly confused, then remembered.

"I've meaning to ask you this for a while… But will-"

"-I train you in swordsmanship?" Tsuyoshi asked. Yamamoto looked surprised as he nodded. Tsuyoshi gave his son a stern look.

"Takeshi, what do you want to use this swordsmanship for?" He asked. Yamamoto immediately replied.

"I want to protect those close to me. I want to be useful."  
Tsuyoshi nodded.

"But you know what this means right? If I take you in as my apprentice then…"

"Yeah… I know… I have to quit baseball, quit sports if I want to train full-time. But I'm ready for that. I've already made my choice." Yamamoto said seriously.

"Are you sure about this Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi asked. Yamamoto nodded. Tsuyoshi sighed and stood up from his seating position and turned to face his son fully.

"Then," He started. "Be ready to learn the _Shigure Soen Ryu._"

* * *

~~~END~~~

Done! Is it just me or did I make Tsuyoshi, Fon, and Reborn slightly stalker-ish here? And there was no TAKAHASHI HERE! Just mentions of his names here and there. Hope you like this chapter! Oh and before I say all that 'Thanks for reading' shizz, I finally thought of a question!  
So I have like four or five future stories to write, and I want you to choose which one I should write in the future, just the ones that say (pending)! And should I make a sequel to this if I finish this plot of the story? Okay, so I did put that there on my profile but I didn't make it an option, but now I am!  
Leave your answers in the reviews! Thanks for reading!  
R & R


	6. Chapter 6 And So IT BEGINS!

Hey Peeps! T.F. here with another chapter! Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time! I've been working on my new story "Academy For The LOSERS" (feel free to read it!) Plus, I've had wayyyyy too much work in my life, getting some money (since my mom won't let me borrow some of hers) But anyways…ENJOY~

**Bold = **_Tsuna's Mind Voice # 1_

***Bold + _Italics* = _**_Tsuna's Mind Voice # 2_

_P.S. I still got no names for them! And It's still a secret so..._

* * *

~~~_**Chapter 6**_~~~

Tsuna checked himself at his body sized mirror in his room, turning around and so. He was wearing a different attire today. He wore a White Chinese Tangzhuang with a black sash around his waist, black Tai-chi pants, and black toms. He also wore white bandages on his wrists to his elbows and from his ankles to his knees. Today was Sunday: A day after the baseball massacre that had happened to him and Gokudera. And reborn had told him yesterday:

"_Guess what Dame-Tsuna? You're going to be trained."_

And of course, Tsuna was confused.

"Going to be… trained by who?" He asked the Hitman quietly. Reborn only tipped his hat and turned back to his work on his table.

"His name is Fon." Was the only thing the hitman had said before kicking the brunette out of his room, literally.

'Fon huh?' Tsuna spoke out loud, alone in his room, not noticing the white monkey sitting on his windowsill, watching his movements.

'I wonder what his training is…' Tsuna wondered, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Quit daydreaming and hurry up. Were leaving!" A deep voice cut off his thoughts.  
Tsuna looked at himself in the mirror one last time before walking out of this room and closing the door: the white monkey on the windowsill gone, returning to its master.

"Finally done, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, sipping his hot espresso, watching Tsuna descend the stairs clumsily, tripping over his own feet and falling the rest of the way. He examined the brunette's attire and nodded in approval/

'Looks good…' Reborn thought absentmindedly.

"H-hai…" Tsuna said, groaning from the daily pain he received from the stairs.

"Alright then. Let's go, Taka-Baka will be waking up soon, and I plan on taking him somewhere for the day." Reborn said lazily. Tsuna's head perked up at that and eyed Reborn, eyes clearly showing 'Where?' with a hint of protectiveness for his cruel brother.

"Nothing… Somewhere. The forest, the fields, ocean, mountains, sky, six feet underground… _Hell._" Reborn listed the names without a care. Tsuna sighed and exited the front door behind the man, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer.

"Well, follow me." Reborn said and walked off, leaving Tsuna to stumble and quickly follow after him, still un-used to his new clothes.

* * *

It was silent during the entire walk, and it slightly unnerved Reborn. It wasn't it seemed it was, Reborn did like quiet and peaceful times, but… The boy was just so quiet, only speaking when… He needed to… And now that Reborn thought about it, the boy only actually spoke whenever someone spoke to him first. Reborn promised that he would make Tsuna talk, and he was making good progress so far. The adorable Dame brunette just needed a little push, then the boy will be talking all the way to Italy.

'Wait… No, I did not just think that.' Reborn thought, glad that the brunette was right behind him, not seeing Reborn's thoughtful and frowny face.

'No, he is not adorable I only want him to talk, after all, if he wants to be Decimo…'

_But he doesn't. _His conscious replied. Reborn growled slightly, unheard by Tsuna.

'I didn't mean that-'

_But you thought about it. Plus, you think he's adorable. You got good eyes, he seems like the perfect botto-_

'Shut up.'

_You're telling yourself to shut up_

'Go away.'

_Well, if you killed yourself, maybe I would bu-_

'That's not what I meant-'

You're pretty stupid for the 'Worlds Best Hitman'. I pity myself.

Reborn didn't reply, noticing that they were near the place and walked even faster. He could have sworn he heard laughter at the back of his mind. Never did he noticed that he didn't reject the thought of Tsuna being adorable.

They were going through a familiar path and Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows.

'This looks really familiar…' Tsuna thought as he checked his surroundings. He remembered this part of Namimori, this was the way he usually took to go to-

"Huh?" Tsuna looked up from the ground to see that Reborn had walked even faster than before. Tsuna jogged quickly up to the man, slowing his jog just to walk with the him: he took long strides. And Tsuna had short legs, standing at 5'4 for his age.

"R-reborn?" Tsuna asked, concerned, seeing the slightly flustered and annoyed look on the hitman's face.

'Did I do something wrong?' Tsuna thought.

"We're here, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said quickly, pushing the boy up closer to the large Japanese mansion.

"Huh?" Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the one-story Japanese hut/mansion. It took up about a quarter of the block (which was pretty big) and it was made out of wood and had thin white walls whereas some slid open into the house and a maroon colored roof. The front had a gate and a row of Sakura trees on each side leading to the entrance of the mansion. The name 'Yamamoto' was carved into the stone plate on the gate.

'Yamamoto…' Tsuna thought for a moment.

'Wait, isn't Yamamoto…' Tsuna looked to the right of the mansion to see none-other than Yamamoto's Sushi shop!

"Yamamoto owns this?" Tsuna asked as turned around to the hitman behind him.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Tsuyoshi bought this a long time ago…" Reborn's voice died down. Tsuna opened the gate and entered, Reborn following after.

"It connects to the shop." Reborn added as he inspected the large hut. Tsuna nodded seeing that a long hall connected to the small sushi shop.

'Probably from the back room.' Tsuna decided as they walked up to the entrance. The door slid open immediately as Tsuna was about to knock.

"Oh? Reborn, you're here pretty early. I've just finished my warm-ups." A raven-haired man wearing Chinese-like clothes said. It was slightly similar to Tsuna's but it seemed a little Japanese at some parts.

The man's clam gaze landed on Tsuna and he smiled gently. Tsuna felt the calm and relaxing aura emitting from the man. Reborn's was much more dark, cold, and mysterious. Like a puzzle no one could solve.

"Ah, you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi, am I correct?" The man asked. Tsuna nodded shyly, head facing down. He wondered who this handsome man was, not that Tsuna was checking him out or anything. Fon's calm and gently smile slightly widened at Tsuna's shy nature. Reborn rose an eyebrow at him.

"I am Fon, and I will be your trainer." Fon said as the hitman and the brunette entered the mansion.

"T-training for w-what, Fon-sensei…" Tsuna asked quietly. Fon glance at Reborn for a moment and looked back at his new student.

"Reborn didn't tell you? I'm your martial arts trainer. I'll be training you so you could protect yourself and those around you." Fon said. Tsuna gaped at him, then at Reborn, and then slightly narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling there was something else to this so-called 'training'. Fon noticed the slight narrow in the boy's eyes and quietly nodded.

'As Reborn had said, he had gained the Hyper Intuition instead of his twin. He must have noticed that there's more then what it seems to be in my training, but I can't tell him yet…' Fon thought in approval , thinking that the Hyper Intuition will be very useful for future battles.

"Anyways, Dame-Tsuna. Training with Fon is very tough, so you better try your best if you want to protect." Reborn explained.

"W-wait…" Tsuna started. Reborn held his hand up, as if to stop the brunette from speaking anymore.

"No 'buts'. You're doing this, whether you like it or not." Reborn said. Tsuna's mood deflated.

"B-but I-I'm not… Strong…" Tsuna mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. Reborn sighed and flicked the brunette's forehead.

"Which is why Fon's going to train you. Don't you want to get out of your Dame Status?" Reborn asked. Tsuna looked up at Reborn, seeing the man's dark and mysterious eyes. Tsuna looked back down, and Reborn heard a very faint mumble which sounded like a 'Yes'. He smirked.

"Exactly. Now, your training will be every day after yours and Kurokawa's tutoring. Don't be late. I'll be watching you occasionally." Reborn said and neared towards the door.

"Are you going to the other Sawada?" Fon asked. Reborn nodded and Leon formed into the LEON-HAMMER.

"Have a good day Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he exited the mansion, waving a hand lazily. Tsuna wanted to say something: he wanted to reject this offer of training.

**Don't you want to get stronger?**

Tsuna jolted his head back forth, surprised at the voice he hadn't heard in a few weeks.

*Hehe… You don't need to get stronger! Just use my power! *

Tsuna felt as if his mind was being invaded with pain, and he gripped his head. Fon watched the boy, interested at what was going on. He knew he should help but he was training the boy, and if his student had a migraine of some sort, then he'll have to live through it.

**You…!**

_***I can't do it right now, but maybe next time! I'll get you soon!***_

And with that, the pain immediately dispersed, and Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Fon asked and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna said quietly. Fon nodded, still a little concerned, but brushed it off and led the boy to an large, empty training room where one side of the room was open to the backyard, the sound of a quiet bamboo waterfall rising up and down.

"Oh? Tsuna, is that you?" A familiar voice asked from behind the Chinese Hitman and brunette. Tsuna turned around and his eyes lit up at who it was.

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed. Yamamoto grinned at his little friend and gave him a small wave.

"What brings you here to the training house?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna cocked his head to the side.

"Training house?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup! This is where my dad used to train his swordsmanship and used to give lessons on a little bit of it. But now I'm learning swordsmanship too! A style called the _Shigure Soen Ryu_! Sound interesting huh?" Yamamoto asked, and Tsuna finally noticed Yamamoto's attire. He wore a dark blue kimono with a dark blue hakana. He had a wooden katana hefted up and over his shoulder. He only had his white socks on.

"I-I see…" Tsuna muttered.

'So Yamamoto's training too?' Tsuna wondered.

"My dad's training me," Yamamoto started, " But I have to quit baseball if I want to train full-time." He said. Tsuna jerked his head up at Yamamoto, eyes wide.

"Y-you what?"

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head.

"I really love baseball and all, but I want to protect everyone, especially you Tsuna, you made me realize how much my life is worth." Yamamoto said. Tsuna frantically shook his head.

"N-no! D-don't quit! You don't h-have to do t-this me for me…" Tsuna said guiltily. Yamamoto patted the brunette's soft hair.

"Don't worry! I chose this path and I'm sticking to it!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a bright smile. Tsuna opened and closed his mouth like a fish, thinking of something to say after hearing Yamamoto speak.

Tsuna felt guilty. He didn't want to crush his friend's baseball life forever… But…

"Then make me a promise." Tsuna said seriously, no stuttering, no quiet voice, but a loud and superior like voice. Yamamoto blinked his eyes, Fon watching the scene quietly. The two have met before already, when Yamamoto was just 9, he still remembered the Chinese Kung-Fu hitman, and they hit off pretty well, despite Yamamoto's giddy personality and Fon's calmness.

"Huh? A promise?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded his head vigorously .

"Promise me…" Tsuna took a deep breath. "… Promise me that you'll still continue baseball, once your training is over… You can't quit forever…" Tsuna said quietly. Yamamoto blinked a few times, taking in the sentence slowly.

"Continue baseball? I don't know… I love it and all, but I want to protect those important to me…" Yamamoto said. Tsuna shook his head and held out his pinky in a childish way, slightly pouting.

"Promise me." Tsuna demanded. Yamamoto scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I don't think I can…" Yamamoto said.

"No, Promise me…" Tsuna said, a boss-like aura surrounding him. Yamamoto noticed the demanding tone Tsuna used and slowly rose his eyebrows, his mouth slightly opening.

"I…" Yamamoto hesitated. Could he make this promise?

"I understand if you can't keep this promise until the future, but… we could try, right?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto pondered for a moment, slightly frowning, unsure of his decision.

'Tsuna… I…'

Yamamoto finally decided, and linked his pinky with Tsuna's. He grinned.

"Alright then! It's a promise!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Tsuna's slightly frowny face lit up in happiness and relief. Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah… It's a promise."

* * *

"Dodge faster Taka-Baka." Reborn said, normal revolver gun in hand, shooting bullets at the young Sawada, who currently trying to escape from the bullets, getting scraped once in a while.

"I can't dodge the goddamn bullets if you keep shooting them so quickly! And I don't even want to do this anyways!" Takahashi yelled in angry, getting scraped by a bullet that had went past his face. Reborn sighed and shot a few more rounds, realizing that he was going to run out of his seemingly unlimited bullets soon.

"A Boss must have a quick reflex, otherwise, you'd be dead before you even make it into a Boss." Reborn said, standing there very still, the sounds of bullets shooting had gone, dissipating into the cold air of the dark forest on the outskirts of Namimori. Sitting on the sidelines were Takahashi's friends, or 'chosen' guardians as Takahashi had called the group. And of course, they were terrified of the dark hitman, despite their usual tough and strong ways. Everyone was always terrified of Reborn, after all, he did hold the name of Vongola Nono's most trusted and the strongest hitman in the entire world.

Takahashi noticed that the bullets had stopped shooting and fell on to the ground, exhausted, glaring at the hitman.

"I don't want to train! It's so stupid! Cut the Boss crap! It ain't fucking real!" Takahashi yelled angrily, his friends jumped slightly at the pure malice in his voice. Reborn glared back equally, his dark aura surrounding him.

"I'm training you because I have to. It's not like I want to, and if I had a choice on who to train, I would choose your brother. He's much more quiet and better than you'll ever be." Reborn said coldly, turning around, facing away from the young twin, clearly irritated and disappointed.

"And I heard you and Tsunayoshi used to be the best of friends. Where'd all that go?" Reborn asked Takahashi, noticing the other's tense aura from behind him. And with that, Reborn left the tense and angry Sawada in the forest with his lackey's, who were cowering even more from their bosses angry aura. But unfortunately for Reborn, he never did here Takahashi's last sentence.

"I wish he never existed."

* * *

"Good luck Tsuna!" Yamamoto wished the small brunette.

"Y-yeah, you too Y-yamamoto…" Tsuna returned and waved back at Yamamoto who exited Fon's training room to go to his own, to train with his father. A white monkey sat on Fon's head, which Tsuna didn't notice before.

"Okay Tsuna, to begin with…" Fon started as his new student turned around, "I want to test you." He finished. Tsuna gave him a confusing look.

"Huh? Test m-" But he never really got to finish those words as Fon came charging and kicked him down to the ground. Tsuna coughed and groaned in pain.

"I know you can do better Tsuna, I'd like to see what you can do before I begin the real training." Fon said as he went for a downward kick towards Tsuna's abdomen. Tsuna's eyes widened and rolled over before he could get hit and stood up clumsily. He backed away from Fon and circled him slowly, not knowing how to attack. Fon charged at him, planning to attack the brunette in the stomach with a palm strike. Tsuna dived to his right, dodging the move just in time.

"There are two main styles, the _Shaolin_, which is known for it's external styles than strengthen the muscles, ligaments, and tendons of your body. It consists of five forms. _The Snake, The Crane, The Tiger, The Leopard, _and _The Dragon Forms._" Fon explained as he charged at Tsuna again, this time, landing a palm strike and a kick at the brunette, who cried out in pain as he landed on the ground. Fon waited patiently for his student to rise off the ground.

"Then there's the _Wu Dung_. It's known for it's internal styles that strengthen and manipulate _Chi,_ or the Life Force. The forms are the same as the _Shaolin_ but focus on mostly defenses while _Shaolin_ focuses on attacks." Fon explained and went for an uppercut kick at Tsuna's jaw. Tsuna dodged just in time, already sweating.

"But I won't teach you any of these unless you give me your all. After all, I can't train someone who doesn't try their best." Fon said and went into a tiger form. Tsuna stood up quickly, dusting himself off and went into another clumsy stance, slightly shaking.

'I can't do this.' He thought weakly.

'I'm not strong enough.'

And something flashed through his mind.

**Let me help**

And suddenly, something took over him, feeling power surge into him suddenly.

Tsuna's eyes slightly glowed orange for a moment, his shy and weak nature gone, as if it had never existed and went into a perfect fighting stance. Fon noticed this and slightly smiled.

'It's begins.' He thought.

The new Tsuna stretched for moment before going back into his fighting stance. He smirked.

"Bring it."

* * *

_**~~~Chapter End~~~**_

Okay so this might not have been an exciting chapter but it'll be all action-filled in the next chapter!

Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing with the Kung Fu shizzz. I did some research on it and put those in, but I don't think I had enough information and made up some random stuff about it, so sorry if I failed! PM me or review any helpful ideas if you know more about Kung Fu! It would really help! And so… Here's the question of the chapter:

**I'm planning to make Lambo and I-pin appear next chapter with Bianchi, but should they be in their teenage age or their 5 year old form?**

Leave the answers in the reviews! Thanks for reading!:3

R & R


	7. Chapter 7 Scorpions, Cows, and Assassins

Hey guys, T.F. here with another chapter! So, have you guys been enjoying the story? If not, then mind giving me some ideas for the future chapters? Or new story you want me to make?

Okay, so apparently, most of you wanted the child forms, around the age of **9-10**, counting my other friends _(in real life)_ votes, so that wins! Sorry for those who wanted a teenage Lambo and I-pin! But at least they aren't around the age of 5 as they are in the show. Hear me and my blahh blah blahh-ing, bleh, enough of me and… ENJOY~

* * *

_**~~~Chapter 7~~~**_

Tsuna dodged as Fon charged at him with quick speed and went for another kick. He dodged just in time, but was too late to notice that Fon had flip back onto his feet and used his index and middle finger to jab Tsuna in the chest. Tsuna slightly winced as he felt the pain spread around his chest. He ignored the pain and went for a straight kick at Fon's side. Fon quickly used his left arm to block the attack and grabbed Tsuna's ankle.

Tsuna growled and pulled back, jumping away a bit.

"Don't just attack in random places. Look for your opponents weak spots." Fon advised and jumped outside, off the porch, and landed on the grass gracefully. Tsuna narrowed his eyes and followed after him, trying for a low kick and failing to kick Fon off of his feet.

"He needs this training." Tsuna said, talking in third person, as if there was completely different being inside of him. Fon's lips thinned and went for another palm strike at Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna countered by blocking the attack with his right hand and used his left foot to kick Fon to the side. Fon didn't even flinch at the impact and just smiled lightly, getting in a dragon stance.

"I know he does. You've been there for him ever since he was just a child, am I right?" Fon asked, noticing the brunet's shoulder's tense slightly. Tsuna didn't answer and instead, went for an uppercut punch at Fon's jaw. Fon moved his face, Tsuna's hand grazing his cheek slightly, and grabbed Tsuna's wrist. Fon's lips twitched into a small smile and did three moves: He first kneed Tsuna in the stomach, then did an uppercut palm strike to Tsuna's jaw, then flipped, kicking Tsuna's jaw and making the brunet fly back and crash on the ground, groaning in pain, and half-passed out.

Fon sighed and let go of his dragon stance.

"The Plum Flower Punch: Three of the Seven Ways." Fon explained his previous move to the sprawled out Tsuna on the ground. Tsuna moved and groaned, indicating his discomfort how much pain he was in.

"It's one of my most powerful moves, and it stuns the opponent for a while, and that gives the user the chance to quickly finish off his opponent. Though that was only three of the Seven Ways. It could have been fatal if I used the Seven Ways." Fon described, and kneeled down to the paralyzed Tsuna. The brunet didn't say a single thing, choosing to ponder about the future, and Tsunayoshi. He then sighed heavily and looked at Fon straight in the eyes.

"Train him, or he could fall into darkness."

And with that, the orange glow in Tsuna's eyes disappeared and faded back to confused honey colored eyes.

"Huh? Fon-sensei?" Tsuna said weakly, noticing that he couldn't move his limbs and that his stomach, chest, and other parts of his body hurt and burned from overuse. Fon didn't answer, contemplating the other Tsuna's odd words.

_Train him, or he could fall into darkness._

What did that mean? Tsuna could fall into darkness? He would turn against everyone?

Fon was at loss. He didn't know what to think of.

It was nearly impossible for a kindhearted boy such as Tsuna to turn evil. Tsuna couldn't even defend himself from his violent brother! And then, there was the other Tsuna, or as Fon called it, his 'Hyper Dying Will', though he hadn't come to conclusion to that. It could have been another being inside Tsuna, another soul, but that was highly unlikely to be. Tsuna was too kind to turn into a destructive, calamitous, and crazy insane villain. Nope, it couldn't happen. But there was one thing that made Fon nervous.

The Hyper Intuition _NEVER FAILS_.

"F-Fon-sensei?" Tsuna's voice broke Fon's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry for ignoring you." Fon snapped out of his thoughts and apologized. Tsuna shook his head, not caring whether he was ignored or not and gave his new teacher a worried look.

"A-Are you okay? Y-You l-look really n-nervous…" Tsuna's voice died down as he stared at Fon. Fon sighed and shook his head, picking up the paralyzed Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and began to mutter that he could walk perfectly fine and tried to move his legs, failing in the process. Fon chuckled and walked into the small mansion.

"I'm alright, Tsunayoshi. Just thinking about… What I should teach you!" Fon lied. Tsunayoshi couldn't know about what the Chinese Kung Fu Hitman had heard, but he needed to observe just a little more to come to a final conclusion.

Tsuna nodded, totally buying the lie and his eyes slowly drooped. He yawned adorably and whispered: "Hm. I'm tired…"

Fon smiled lightly and set Tsuna down on a couch.

"Sleep, you'll need it. I've already evaluated your skills." He said. Tsuna muttered something incoherent, half listening to Fon, not remembering a thing about battling Fon.

"Wake up and call if you need something, Tsunayoshi." Fon said and brushed the boy's hair out of his face.

"Sleep well Tsunayoshi." Fon said quietly and walked out of the room, a small smile in his face. He remembered the conversation he had with Reborn the other day, over the phone.

* * *

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_"Fon… I need a favor…"_

"_Oh? What is it, Reborn? It's rare for you to ask for favors."_

"_Yeah Yeah, I know, but this is very important, it decides the spot for Vongola Decimo."_

_Fon's eyes widened, and then turned serious. The Vongola Decimo situation was indeed serious. There are currently only two candidates: Sawada Takahashi, and Xanxus. But it is said that there is another possibly candidate, another Sawada._

"_What is it?"_

"_You've heard of Sawada Takahashi right?"_

"_Yes, Iemitsu's son right?"_

"_That's right, he's one of the candidates for Decimo."_

"_What does this have to do with me? You're training him to become Decimo right?"_

"_Yeah, but he's horrible. Tried to kill his brother, not just once, but more than enough times ever since they were around seven. He's cruel, hangs out with bullies, and has terrible grades. He's a rude brat with an ego the size of Jupiter."_

"_Wow… That's…"_

"_Exactly how he acts. And I don't approve of him as the next Vongola Boss. Nono has already made his decision and has stuck with the brat."_

"_Wait, again. What does this have to do with me?"_

"_He has an older twin brother."_

"_Excuse me? An older twin brother?"_

"_Sawada Takahashi is the younger twin brother of Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

"_I… I see…Iemitsu's never mentioned this Sawada Tsunayoshi you speak of."_

"_Because he doesn't want his adorable and innocent son to be involved with the mafia. That's why."_

"_Oh…"_

"_And, he's a much better candidate for Vongola Decimo. Despite his horrible grades, and clumsiness. He's kind, and has gained the Hyper Intuition of the family. He even noticed me observing him from afar. The Brat didn't notice a thing."_

"_Wait… Don't tell me-"_

"_-And I need you to train Tsunayoshi into a stronger person. Someone who can actually stand up to his abusive brother."_

"_Wait Reborn, this is against-"_

"_I'm still training Takahashi right? And you'll train Tsunayoshi. That's not against the rules. As long as it's someone with Vongola blood racing through them, then it's perfectly fine."_

"_I suppose… But-"_

"_Then I'll see you in less than a week, Fon."_

"_Reborn!"_

_**Click.**_

_Fon sighed. Looks like he has no choice but to follow Reborn's instructions._

* * *

_**~~~End of Flashback~~~**_

"Oh? Fon, are you done training with Tsunayoshi already?" A familiar voice echoed through the wooden walls of the Japanese mansion. Fon snapped his eyes open to see Tsuyoshi sticking his head out of another room, where he could hear Yamamoto's sword slicing objects, and his pants. Yet, the halls were silent, only Fon's and Tsuyoshi's heartbeats could have been heard.

"Yes, he's resting for now. We'll get to the serious training tomorrow." Fon said and continued to walk down the halls. He bowed as stopped and stood in front of the room Yamamoto was training in.

"I suppose he's sleeping right now then?" Tsuyoshi asked, looking up and down the halls, not seeing the brunet anywhere. Fon nodded.

"Yes, he's resting for a while. He needs a lot of training. Especially in stamina, but I've got to admit, his speed is remarkable, in his current stage." Fon explained. Tsuyoshi nodded and considered something for a moment, then looked at Fon with a slightly sad look.

"He was always bullied. Takeshi told me he would see the boy run down out of the gates and down the streets with bullies after him. They could've been the other Sawada's friends. Before Takeshi and Tsuna met, he told me there was this other boy that looked a lot like Takahashi coming to school with bruises and an occasional black eye and swollen cheek. And I had a feeling who did that." Tsuyoshi said sadly. Fon frowned.

'Sawada Takahashi… Just what are you thinking of?" Fon wondered and shook his head.

"I'll be going out for a while. Call me if Tsunayoshi wakes up." Fon said and bowed. He stood straight back up and waved as he walked down the empty halls of the Yamamoto mansion.

"Hm… I wonder where I-pin is…" Fon muttered and sighed.

"Must be with Lambo or something… I hope they don't cause any trouble…"

* * *

"Give Lambo some candy!"

"As I said before brat, you gotta pay!"

"Lambo demands free candy!"

"And as I said before, NO!"

The ten year-old raven-haired boy huffed as the candy sales rep glared at him in annoyance. His sea green eyes glared right back at the man, an invisible spark going on between them.

"If you won't give Lambo candy, then I'll blast you!" The child said and began looking through his pockets for the purple colored grenades he hides, just in case he wants to blow up someone.

"No! Bad Lambo! You shouldn't do that!" Another raven-aired exclaimed, although it was a 10 year-old girl with short braided pigtails and coal eyes. Her name was I-pin, a Chinese girl. Lambo turned his head towards the little girl and stuck out his tongue.

"No! Lambo wants candy!" And with that, he brought out two purple grenades and bit off the pins.

"Lambo, no!" I-pin shouted and tried to get the explosives, but it was too late. The grenades had already landed in the pile of candy on one of the stands. The man laughed, amused at the boys antics.

"You think those plastic grenades will blow me up! Ha! Grow up kid!" The man said and used his large hands to push the boy down. I-pin went over to Lambo and tried to comfort him, glaring at the man. Lambo sniffed, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

"Gotta…Stay…Calm…" He hiccupped out. And a millisecond later-

"WAHHHHHH!"

And with that, Lambo ran off, his yellow backpack slightly zipped open, and you could see the top of a purple machine-looking thing.

"W-wait! Lambo!" I-pin called out to her friend and ran after him. The man smirked and crossed his arms.

"Serves those brats right. This candy's all mine." He said childishly, then noticed smoke coming out of the candy.

"Huh? What's go-"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

An explosion of pink exploded from the candy stand and the man was blown away, the candy on fire and all burnt.

"What's wrong with that man, mommy?" A child asked, tugging on his mother's sleeve and pointed at the now burnt stand. The mother shook her head quickly and pushed her child along.

"Just ignore it…"

* * *

"Lambo! Wait!" I-pin called out to her crying friend, who was running ahead of her.

"W-wahhh! The big man's a meanie!" Lambo cried out and continued to run, not noticing a few figure's up ahead. One had wild, spiky, brown hair and mischievous caramel eyes while the other two both had raven hair, except righty had dark black eyes and lefty had crimson red eyes. All in all, the three looked like some sort of gangster group.

And unfortunately for Lambo… He ran straight into the brunet.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" Righty shouted, annoyed at the fact that the stupid 10 year old cow dressed boy had the nerve to run straight into his boss. The brunet held his hand up as a signal for Righty to shut up.

"Now now Keita. Don't be so rude to the boy. It was just an accident, right… Kid?" The brunet said in false kindness, which Lambo had apparently not fallen for. He glared up the brunet, who was trying to smile kindly.

"B-but Takahashi-sama…" Keita started, but Lefty, also know as Hachi, had elbowed the raven-haired boy in the ribs, earning a small yelp and a glare from his buddy.

Takahashi looked back at the two glaring boys and sighed.

"Lambo!" I-pin called out to her friend, running up to the crying cow and the three teens. She gasped as she saw the brunet.

"Looks like… I-pin's target!" I-pin shouted and stood behind Lambo, getting into a weird stance, a Gyoza Bun suddenly in her right hand.

"Huh? Who's this?" Takahashi asked, an annoyed look on his face. He really didn't want to deal with irritating kids today. He had to hide from Reborn to avoid training.

"Keh, never mind that. Move, I need to go." Takahashi commanded and proceeded to push Lambo out of the way and down on the ground, making him cry even harder. Lambo had probably gotten injured from the harsh push. Takahashi never was good dealing with kids. He found them way too loud and aggravating

"W-wahhhh!" Lambo cried out, completely upset. I-pin slightly narrowed her eyes at Takahashi.

"I-pin's target hurt Lambo! I cannot forgive!" I-pin shouted and suddenly punched the thin air, making Takahashi and his two goons laugh in amusement.

"What? Are you going to attack me with a bun? Like that'll…" Takahashi started, but suddenly, his body began to move by itself, along with Keita's and Hachi's. He slapped himself in the face and kicked Keita, who cried in pain and punched Hachi in the face, who had been thrown back into a brick wall. People who were nearby watched, a strange look on their face, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Daddy, why are those kid injuring themselves?" A girl asked his father, who shook his head and quickly covered her eyes.

"Just keep walking." He said and hurried off with his daughter.

"Gyoza Bun!" I-pin shouted and grabbed Lambo's hand. The Cow boy sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Let's go Lambo, before it wears off!" I-pin exclaimed and ran off to another part of the street, dragging Lambo along with her.

"Gah!" Takahashi yelped as he was kicked in the place no boy would ever want to be kicked.

"S-sorry boss!" Hachi apologized, effectively smashing his face into Keita's.

"Bastard!"

"Shut up! I can't move my limbs! That girl did something dumbass!"

"I'm not the dumbass here, you freaking jackass!"

"Grrr, take this!"

And at that moment, Hachi kicked Keita square in the face, making the boy cry out in pain and fall to the ground, his limbs still, the Gyoza effect gone. Hachi smirked in triumph, happy that he had managed to hurt his buddy. Takahashi growled at them and glared.

"After them!" He barked out, wanting to hurt those annoying kids. Keita scrambled to stand up and stood perfectly straight, wiggling around every few moments, testing his limbs. He clenched his hands and opened them again.

"I can control myself again!" He exclaimed, turning to Hachi, who was still out of control.

"Payback!" He shouted and punched Hachi in the face, making the red eyed teen cry out in pain, and clutched his face, suddenly in control of his body.

"What the hell Keita!?" Hachi shouted, glaring at the smirking black eyed boy.

"It's payback for punching _me _in the face!" Keita exclaimed and crossed his arms.

"Shut up and get them you idiots!" Takahashi intervened, very angry and still out of control. It seemed as if his face was burning red with anger, but maybe it was just their imagination.

"H-hai!" Both boys said and ran off the way the children had ran, leaving a completely vulnerable Takahashi.

"Wait! You need to…"

But the two were already gone.

"Free me…" Takahashi finished lamely and sighed in an annoyed tone.

"Why do I even have two idiots as guardians…" He muttered, remembering the conversation he had with Reborn.

_You lost the Storm, and now he belongs to Tsunayoshi_

_You nearly killed the Rain, and now he belongs to Tsunayoshi_

Takahashi clenched his teeth angrily and slapped himself in the face, as if his uncontrolled body knew what he was thinking. It was weird, but it was as if luck had suddenly switched to his idiotic brother's side.

Then, he smirked.

"Heh… I'll get them back…" He whispered, grinning like a shark. He always got what he wanted, and he would make sure he would hurt Tsuna so much, that the boy would wish he was never alive. And he suddenly began to do a weird ballerina dance.

"Godammit!"

* * *

"Juudaime~" Gokudera called out happily as he walked into the Yamamoto mansion. It was eerie silent on his side of the hall, but if he strained his ears, he could hear clanging and a few shouts.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera called out once again, uncertain. He hoped his boss was alright, or he might have to commit seppuku it his boss had been injured. After all, a right hand man does have to care for his boss at all times. And it worried Gokudera all the time. He knew that his boss was constantly bullied and abused by his brother, but he wasn't allowed to hurt anyone of Juudaime's family, Tsuna had told him sternly, but quietly.

His boss had a quiet and strained voice, from the lack of use, and Gokudera wondered why his boss had stopped speaking and had only recently began to speak. Did he injure himself when he was little? Did he have a traumatic moment? Did Takahashi-

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at the thought of Juudaime's copy.

It seemed as if everything bad that happened in Tsuna's life was always the copy's fault. The bruises, the bullying, **EVERYTHING**. He was glad that he had been rejected by Takahashi had didn't plan on switching sides anytime soon. Tsuna was the real Decimo to him. The boy was so kind, even when he had treated the brunet badly in the beginning, he was still accepted and became one of Tsuna's first ever friends. He would make sure Juudaime was always safe, even if it meant risking his life.

"Oh? Hayato? What a surprise." A familiar voice had cut the silver-haired bomber from his thoughts. Gokudera froze and looked behind him towards the entrance to the mansion. And there, stood a 20 year-old with gentle magenta colored hair and vibrant green eyes, similar to Gokudera's. Gokudera's face visibly paled as he saw who it was. He staggered to the floor holding his stomach. He looked as if he could pass out at any second.

"A-aniki…"

And with that, Gokudera fell to the floor, unconscious, and with a horrible stomachache. He was groaning in pain in his unconscious state, muttering:

"N-no… I don't want anymore poison cookies…"

The woman raised an eyebrow at her brother and sighed. Looks like she still had that effect on him.

"Ah, Bianchi, you're here!" Tsuyoshi's voice said from just down the hall, where he and an exhausted looking Yamamoto stood. Bianchi nodded and waved lightly and looked down at Gokudera's motionless body.

"Huh? What happened to Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked curiously and quietly walked over and stood in front of the body.

"Gokudera? Gokudera? Are you tired enough to sleep in front of the entrance?" Yamamoto asked and poked Gokudera's face with a bamboo stick he was currently holding. As he continued his doing, Tsuyoshi walked up to the woman. He momentarily glanced at Gokudera and looked at the woman.

"It seems that you've still kept up your reputation, Poison Scorpion Bianchi, sister of Smokin' Bomb Hayato." He praised and gestured them towards the Sushi shop, 'Takesushi'.

"You must be hungry from your long trip. You too Yamamoto. Let's get some lunch, shall we?" Tsuyoshi suggested and walked off to the sushi bar, with Bianchi and Yamamoto, who was now carrying Gokudera, following after. He laughed.

"Haha! Gokudera would be angry at me if he saw me carrying him like this!"

Indeed he would Yamamoto, indeed he would.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"I never got the chance to apologize to Tsuna-san about the fight with Mochida-san." A light brown haired girl said sadly as she and her friend Hana walked into town, going to look for some cake.

Hana snorted and shook her head.

"He's alright Kyoko. But if you really want to apologize, why don't you stay after school for one of our studying sessions tomorrow?" She suggested. Kyoko lit up at this and nodded, a bright smile adorned on her face.

"Sure!"

"And make sure you never go near that Monkey King ever again…" Hana muttered, obviously gesturing to Takahashi. Kyoko giggled and shook her head.

"It's alright, Hana. Takahashi-san didn't do anything wrong." She said. Hana grumbled, disagreeing with Kyoko and entered the cake shop with Kyoko.

"That Sawada will always be a Monkey…"

* * *

_**~Meanwhile, again~**_

"Why can't you catch those stupid brats!?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry boss, but they were just too fast!"

"No, you were just slowing us down!"

"What did you say, Keita."

"What? Are you deaf? I said-"

"Okay okay! That's enough you two! Keep searching for them! I wanna hurt those brats!"

* * *

_**~And In another area in Namimori~**_

"Where did that Taka-Baka go? He better not ditch training or else."

"Maybe you're going a little too far with him Reborn?"

"Nonsense Fon, I have to do what Nono's orders are, no matter how much I detest it."

"And so, you'll make his life a living nightmare?"

"Exactly."

"You really are the Devil himself Reborn."

"And that's why I labeled _Number One_."

* * *

_**~With Tsuna~**_

"Nghh…" Tsuna groaned and rolled in his sleep, making him fall to the floor.

"Hiieee…" Tsuna quietly squeaked out, looking around, finding himself next to a couch, next to the room he and Fon were training. It was a little odd, since he had no idea how he ended up on the couch, sleeping alone. How long had it been?

'Huh? I wonder where everyone went…' Tsuna thought and stood up, slightly wincing from the pain his stomach, jaw, and legs were in. He slid open the door and walked out, looking down both sides of the hall and shrugged.

'Maybe they're at Takesushi's. I should go check it out or something…' Tsuna thought and walked down the silent halls, slightly shivering at the eerie quietness. He normally liked the quietness and peaceful moments he had, but after having Gokudera and Yamamoto around for a while, he barely had any peace in his life. But it was slightly refreshing, hearing nothing but his breaths and loud heartbeat. Maybe it was just him, but there could be anyone out there in the world like him, but he preferred being alone than having people around him. It made him nervous, after having Takahashi around for so long, it was as if he couldn't trust anyone anymore, scared that they'll hurt him. So he chose not to get attached to anyone, it didn't seem to be doing very well at this moment, as he slowly got attached to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

_**~Chapter END~**_

So how was it? Good? Bad? Eh, Neutral? It seems that Lambo and I-pin had gotten themselves involved with Takahashi and his goons! Uh oh, this doesn't sound good.

Anyways, hoped you like the chapter!

Read & Review~


End file.
